Nanny Required
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabriella Montez is on the brink of becoming a single mother and in the process of interviewing for nannies, stumbles across the intriguing package that is 'geeky' Troy Bolton...
1. None of the above

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Taxi and now here is my latest offering. Please accept my apologies for incorrectly referring to Gabriella as Latino and not Latina :)

**Chapter 1 **

"Are you a pervert, paedophile or have you suffered mental illness?"

Gabriella Montez posed her pen against the Yes/No boxes of her interview questionnaire sheet, only looking up when her interviewee didn't speak.

"None of the above?" The brown-haired, blue-eyed, god-like figure seated on her sofa guessed, his thick brows tugging up attractively.

"I have to ask…" She explained.

"Of course."

"Why did you decide to become a nanny?"

The question was a standard one but somehow it was more relevant where her male interviewee was concerned. She'd interviewed eight people so far, him being the only guy.

He shrugged. "I can't deny that babies love me," he smiled haplessly and she found something adorable in his boyish look. "I'm good at it," he added seriously, meeting her gaze.

She paused. "The baby's not due for another six weeks but I need help now. Can you start next week?"

"I can start tomorrow." He chipped in.

"I need your references." She reminded him and he went into his small zip-up folder, his suit clashing with his hand-messed hair and mischievous eyes hidden behind thick black frames that were meant to make him look professional and serious and somehow only made him look sexier.

"Here you go…" He handed the sheet to her.

Gabi flicked through the comments, scanning his reasons for leaving and seeing nothing untoward.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch." She nodded, momentarily distracted by the sheet and then standing to see him out.

He rubbed his hands together nervously as they both stood, Gabi placing her hand on her swollen tummy as she frowned.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him when he didn't make to leave.

"She's kicking, right?" He guessed easily, flicking a look to her belly. "It hurts?"

Gabi blinked her large brown eyes at him and opened her mouth.

He blushed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No, what were you going to say?" She wondered.

He twisted his lips. "Can I feel?" He asked.

She smiled, so used to having total strangers just itching to touch her bump, she was now relaxed with anyone touching there.

"Sure," she walked out from behind the coffee table and his large, warm hand rested across the mound of her pregnancy, instantly soothing her fidgeting child.

"You said she," she looked up to him bemusedly as his therapy worked.

"Oh, you didn't tell me that?" He checked.

She shook her head and he smiled, removing his hand. "It's just a guess."

"Uh huh," she waddled to the door, opening it with a disbelieving look.

"I have zero chance of getting this job, don't I?" He joked sheepishly, waving as cutely as he smiled on his way out.

"I'll be in touch."

/

Troy Bolton was a handsome man. Gabi couldn't deny it as she watched him being geeky-adorable trying to put together a cot for her unborn baby. She also couldn't deny it had featured in her list of reasons to hire him.

The women had been great but he really _had _something. Something she couldn't put her finger on but that had persuaded her to employ him all the same.

She hid her smile as he swore softly when two previously joined parts of his construction fell apart.

"This is harder than it looks," he accused of her hidden amusement.

She gave him a long look and went over to help, placing all the pieces out logically and then studying the instruction manual- something he had so far failed to do.

Kneeling, she began to place them together, lifting the hammer in preparation.

"Ah, no," he scolded, kneeling beside her and taking the tool from her hand. "What needs hitting?"

She read the instructions one by one, watching the cot construct before her eyes, finally smiling in happiness as the finished bed swung before her and she found tears springing forth as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's perfect!" She lifted her hands away momentarily to speak and Troy looked down, hands on hips crowing his success.

"Hey, are you okay?" He checked, reaching down to touch her shoulder.

She shook her head. "My legs have gone numb and I can't get up."

He sighed in relief and offered his support while she stood and regained circulation.

"I hate being fat sometimes."

"You're not fat," he chided. "You're carrying a child."

She nodded only, sadness sweeping over her face. "A one-parent child." She added, her thoughts vocalised.

He'd never asked- it wasn't relevant- but he had secretly wondered, _where's the father?_ _Who is Mr. Montez? _Only it didn't seem like there was one.

Troy pushed up the dark framed specs on his nose and peeked at her, Clark-Kent style. "Is the father not around?" he asked softly.

"He left me. When he found out." She described, lifting her hurt eyes to his, showing him her sorrow.

He rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I've worked for plenty of single mother's and they all do a great job." He assured. "You'll be no different."

"But my child loses his or her father," she commented. "That makes me sad."

"She'll have everything she needs in you." He stated confidently, making her smile.

"Still convinced it's a girl?" Her brows rose and he nodded. "How come?"

"The way your bump sits." He smiled knowingly, his long lashes evident even behind his specs.

Gabi curled on the sofa and invited him to sit beside her as she admired his handiwork.

"Do tell…"

"Boys- big ass. Girls- big bump." He shrugged, pressing his lips in.

"I have a big ass, too," she arched her black brow.

"But your bump is out." He stated.

"Are you trying to say my ass is always this fat?" She enquired lightly, teasing him.

"Not at all." He assured easily. "You're perfectly proportioned."

She giggled at him; touching her 'outtie' bump protectively.

"If you're right, I'm gonna kill you," she warned.

"Why?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hey, what do I know?" He flicked his lashes down shyly, his fringe covering his forehead.

"A lot." She teased.

"How about Bolognese for dinner?" He suggested, jumping up to cook.

"Okay, but you don't have to cook every night…" She frowned, watching him vanish with boundless energy.

"I like it!" He called from the kitchen.

"It's your day off tomorrow." She called back. "I expect you to be out until all hours…"

He poked his head through the island that joined the kitchen and the living area. "I'll try."

"What do you do in your time off?" She wondered.

"Visit friends. See my mom. Surf." He grinned to himself as he chopped onions.

"You surf?" She repeated disbelievingly.

"Yep," he agreed happily.

"Sounds fun."

"You wanna come down and watch me? We could take a picnic, give little bump some air…" he suggested, coming through with a hunk of fresh bread for her, copiously buttered; already knowing her cravings even when she didn't voice them. It still un-nerved her but she'd given up trying to explain him.

"Little bump?" She questioned.

He smiled. "What else should I call her?"

"Do you name all your client's bumps?" She wondered.

"Nope. But I've never had a bump before. I always get hired after the birth." His eyes twinkled and she got lost in them, taking a bite of her bread.

"Am I safe in the sun?"

"If you cover up…" he nodded.

"Okay then." She agreed, laying down for a moment while he returned to the kitchen.

He came back in later, his spoon loaded with sauce for her to taste only he found her fast asleep. He smiled softly, taking his taster back before he covered her over and left her dinner in cellophane for her to heat up later. He retreated to his room with his own meal, flicking on his TV, his rare chance to watch the sports channel monopolised.


	2. Little Bump

Ok I forgot to warn you, this is quite a short story ie maybe a little rushed so just to forewarn you in case anyone was gonna mention it later lol!

So I'm glad you like the concept and the start, let's hope I do it justice ;)

**Chapter 2**

"Easy little bump…" Gabi rubbed her belly, her unborn child particularly active this morning.

It was funny; as Gabi's excitement had increased at the thought of spending the day with Troy and watching him surf, her child had kicked and moved more as though he or she were excited at the prospect, too. She didn't think it was possible for her feelings to transfer to her foetus but surely her baby couldn't know what was happening and be excited all by themselves?

"Why am I calling you little bump?" She muttered to herself, knowing _exactly_ why she was. Because Troy had called her bump that and now it had stuck. Only the bump wasn't so little. She sat with her legs crossed, feet pressed together yoga-style, cradling the big mound of nearly-grown baby inside her. Her long, dark wavy hair hung in a side ponytail, some tendrils flipped loose in the breeze and her skin was make-up free. She'd chosen a maxi dress for the beach, teamed with a big floppy hat to cover her head and she'd stolen Troy's discarded formal shirt to cover her upper arms and shoulders when he'd told her to watch herself in the sun and now she looked up to find him advancing toward her, wet and happy from the waves, parading his apparently muscled torso up the beach.

"You ok?" He checked sweetly, making her smile.

"Little bump is kicking…" She grumbled, feeling her stomach roll with unease, too.

He frowned and dropped down beside her, drying his hands before he gently cupped over hers, feeling the activity.

"She's dancing in there," he commented bemusedly, meeting her gaze. He flicked his eyes over her face, reminding himself his beautiful boss was exactly that- his boss.

Gabi leaned back and lay down, removing her hand and throwing her arms over her eyes, touched when Troy comforted her wriggling baby once more.

"Hey, little bump. Mom feels a little sick with you fighting around in there. What's up, huh?" He asked the unborn as his fingers spread and Gabi lifted her arm to look at him.

"You really are amazing at this stuff." She complimented.

He blushed and swallowed, looking at her shyly, his blue eyes squinted and minus his glasses while he surfed. "If you're ever uncomfortable…"

"No, no I like it." She assured, touching his hand. "I wanted us to be friends and have this bond. I want my baby to have two people around who get on."

He nodded and pulled away as the unsettling feeling stopped. "I'm gonna shower up. Let's have the picnic in the shade?" He suggested and she nodded, resting for another moment before she moved.

She had zonked out in the car. Troy had forgotten what the last stages of pregnancy were like for a woman and he felt guilty for keeping her out all day, only now carrying her inside once it was dark and their beach fun had come to an end.

He expertly closed the passenger door while lifting her easy weight in his arms, touched by the way she snuggled into him so easily.

He'd been there all but a week. A week of 'getting to know you' questions. A week of awkward breakfasts. A week of catching each other in various states of dress. A week of seeing what an amazing woman Gabriella was, to be bringing up a baby all alone.

Or not alone. With him, as her nanny.

"Are you the new boyfriend, then?" A nosy voice enquired over the fence of Gabi's drive, bringing Troy's brows up.

"Uhm, nope. I'm the new nanny." He explained with his affable smile.

"Nanny? Isn't that for girls?" The older dark-skinned lady wondered.

He smiled wanly. "And boys."

"You look like you're her boyfriend." She accused.

"I'm taking care of her, like any guy would." He commented.

"Not the father." The woman added reproachfully.

"No, apparently not." He agreed.

"I knew he was trouble…"

"Ah, right." Troy nodded, flicking his eyes around nervously.

"You seem like a nice young man."

"I try."

"Well stick around then. Don't bugger off like the last one." She asked.

"I'm just a nanny…" He added with a lopsided smile.

"You don't look like it…" She said again, making him smile.

"Must go…" He excused.

"Tell her I asked about her." The woman begged lastly.

"I'll be sure to," Troy assured, carrying his charge inside and closing the door on the world.

He put her to bed and covered her over, padding through the house to please himself until he wound down enough to sleep.

"Good night Gabriella and little bump," he whispered into his room. "Sweet dreams."

He could hear the yakking before he even woke fully, but Gabi's sickness had him sitting up quickly with concern and racing to get to her.

He found her over the toilet basin, violently throwing up, her small body shaking and sweating in her illness.

"Hey, it's okay…" He quickly soothed, kneeling down behind her and taming her hair into a ponytail away from her face, using his gentle hand to rub her back and stroke her hair intermittently.

"I-" She was cut off by more vomiting, her small body seemingly so frail in that moment and Troy felt a protective instinct kick in deep down that he hadn't felt for a while. Not since his last relationship in fact.

"Shh," he cupped her arms and rubbed them too, warming her as she shivered and slowly, slowly, she calmed enough to breathe.

"I have the worst cramps," she explained with a raw voice, breathing deeply against her exhaustion.

He ran his hand down her back, knowingly rubbing her lower back and smiling as she arched and moaned in relief.

"How do you know these things?" She awed.

"The weight you're carrying, the way your body copes…I _have_ studied," he teased.

"Can you rub a little lower?" She wondered.

"If you're comfortable with that…"

"Please," she begged, receiving his lovely, warm massage right where she ached the most, the result relieving the painful stabs in her head.

"Better?" He enquired, drawing her around to face him.

"You have amazing hands Troy Bolton. Your girlfriend is very lucky." She smiled.

"Actually…I don't have one." He admitted, his blue eyes intense behind the frames he always wore.

"You don't?" She didn't know why this news mattered to her, but somehow it did.

"No. This job, it's kind of hard for women to understand…it's weird; they get scared I want kids, too. I mean, I do. But just because I'm a nanny doesn't mean…" He pressed his lips in at one side as he got nervous.

"I'm going to try and get back to bed." She said next, tiredly sitting up from the toilet.

"It's late for morning sickness; did you have it at the start, too?" He wondered.

"I had it all through," she admitted with a wan smile. "It's not been the easiest pregnancy."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…" He helped her up and guided her back to her room. "Normally fit women like you have no problems."

"Well I break the mould," she flopped onto the bed and groaned.

"Gabi, are you okay?"

"Little bump is getting too big to lay on," she rolled to her side. "Or lay sideways or on my back…"

"Here," he grabbed the small cushion from her rocking chair and headed round the bed, caringly placing it under her tummy, supporting her as she rolled back onto it, looking up at him in wonder.

"You're a genius." She stated.

"Does it help?" He asked and she nodded with a smile, curling up to sleep.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled, taking her dirty laundry basket as he left the room to start his chores.


	3. I'm not gay

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

"How long was I out?" Gabi asked sleepily as she padded into the living room to find Troy ironing. "What is this?" She asked next.

"Ironing," he smiled, flicking his gaze between 'Ellen' and her.

"Troy, you know when you told me you didn't have a girlfriend?" She wondered quickly. "Is it because you're gay?"

Troy lifted his brows and o'd his lips, not sure if he should be insulted by her observation.

"No, I'm not gay." He answered honestly, blushing fiercely as he looked back to his garment, making sure he didn't singe it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she apologised quickly, coming over. "I have no idea why I said that…"

"Because I'm not like most guys," he smiled knowingly.

"You've had this before?" She realised.

"It's the domestication thing. Women are freaked by it."

"And the hands," she added, a little unnerved by his touches.

"Huh?"

"Because you're so gentle…I've not met any guys like you before." She admitted.

He licked his lips. "That's a shame. You deserve a little looking after," he smiled slowly.

"Most guys just wanna grab hold of you," she continued her thoughts as she entered the kitchen, opening her fridge to find platters of breakfast foods for her choice.

"I made you fruit and some other stuff…I wasn't sure what you wanted," he called through and she came back through the doorway, with her mouth wide open.

"Troy, you don't have to do this every day." She insisted.

"I won't," he smiled back, clearly lying.

"Come and eat with me," she invited.

"I had oatmeal before my run," he supplied.

"Then pretend to eat while I make you have a break?" She begged.

"Okay," he shrugged, placing the iron in the holding cradle and following her to the breakfast island where she helped herself to the fruit plate he had prepared.

"I want to put up the curtains in the nursery today and get some baby gro's," she commented as she ate.

"You should get a check up, too," he suggested.

"I have anti-natal at four; I'll ask the midwife then." She promised.

"Do you want some toast? Or cereal?" He worried about her small intake of food.

She smiled and touched his arm. "You're a great nanny but there's really no need to worry. I can get my own toast."

"Then let me drive you to the mall?" He asked.

"My girlfriend Taylor is coming," she supplied with another smile. "But…"

"But?" He looked up hopefully.

"No, it's too weird," she shook her head with a bemused look.

"What is?"

"My friend Ryan was partnering me for anti natal. He's in Cairo for two weeks so he can't make it and Tay can only stay for a couple of hours to help me shop. I don't suppose you'd want to partner me at class would you?" She ventured.

"Wow, I've never done anti-natal before," his eyes lit up with pride at being asked.

"Only if you wanted, I'm sure I can manage alone…"

"If it's not too weird for you…"

She looked into his eyes. "Somehow nothing feels weird with you."

"Great! I'll see you back here later then," he posed, sliding off his stool to go back to his attentive ironing.

She watched him and wondered, _is he for real?_

/

"Deep breath in….and deep breath out…good…" The midwife instructed a calming breathing technique to her class of nearly-ready mothers, most of whom looked more and more panicked each week.

The small Latino with the big bump and the beautiful smile had come in with a new partner this week. He'd crept in with messy hair and thick black glasses, his incredible blue eyes shining from underneath his lenses, his hands in his pockets nervously and dressed fashionably in jeans and converse despite his total picture of geekiness.

"New partner, Gabriella?" Jean asked the tiny slip of a girl.

"This is Troy, my nanny." Gabi introduced, Jean's brow lifting for one second at this news.

"It's nice to see a male in the profession," Jean praised and Troy beamed at her, stunning her for a moment.

"Thank you."

"Right, lets do some bump bonding…" Jean told the true couples in the room while Troy flicked Gabi a look asking if he should be taking part in this.

She took his hand and placed it on her bump, assuring him he should be as they watched the other couples coo and chatter lovingly together.

"Well, little bump, I'm not your dad…" He began awkwardly, flicking Gabi a tiny curve of a smile. "But I'm gonna be there when you come into this world…or at least I'll be waiting…" he amended shyly, making Gabi smile.

"It's really big bump now." She told him.

"Talk to her," he encouraged and she blushed.

"I can't."

"You can, it's easy…" He rubbed his lips together and looked right at her. "Hi. I don't know you yet but I'd like to. I can't wait to meet you and find out who you are and what you like- or don't like…"

Gabi stared, confused and bewildered by his words, completely turned on by his ability to treat her pregnancy like a gift and talk to her unborn baby like he or she were his own. She almost wished in that moment he or she were his child because in the short 2 weeks she had known him, he was doing better than her ex-partner had in the two years they had been together.

Their gazes fused as she processed his words and then she blinked, bringing herself out of their bubble, finally looking down to her stomach where his fingers rested lightly. She replaced them with hers when he retracted his hand.

"Hey, little bump." She began unsurely, looking sideways to him and finding him propping his knee up and resting his elbow there, leaning his cheek on his hand as he watched her. "I'm your mom. I know I don't talk to you, but it's not because I don't love you. Because I do. I just hate that I have to tell you about your father. He's a total ass and I don't know how to tell you that yet…"

Troy reached out and touched her back with his flat palm, seeing her need for support, giving it freely.

"But you have me. I'm a Montez and so are you, now. Me and Troy, we'll take care of you, okay?"

"That was beautiful, Gabi." Troy husked, leaning forward and kissing her forehead without thinking, leaning back with a surprised lift of his thick brows.

Gabi frowned as he jumped up, obviously as surprised as her at his action, but there was something more. She was incredibly touched, too. His kiss was so tender, so sweet- so loving, almost. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

"Troy, it's okay…" she assured as he ran his gentle fingers through his hair and looked down, as if just realising she was there.

"I'll wait outside," he said and stalked off, his frown heavier than hers.

"Daddy ok?" Jean checked, knowing full well Troy wasn't the father of Gabi's baby.

"He got a little freaked out," Gabi mused, cupping her huge belly.

"Always happens." Jean nodded.

"Especially when it's not theirs?" Gabi guessed and Jean smiled warmly, touching her shoulder.

"They still get the protective instinct. He'll be back."

"He's outside," Gabi smiled. "He _is _just the nanny…"

"Well, he's adorable. You should hold onto him." Jean directed and Gabi agreed. If only she knew how or what to do to ensure that.


	4. Are you the Daddy?

Thanks for reviews everyone :) Glad you're enjoying it!

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy tilted his head as he watched Gabi stand over the parts that made up the chest of drawers for the nursery, hammer in hand ready.

"Yes, Troy. I have a nesting urge like you wouldn't believe."

"Let me at least bang the nails in…"

"No, I want to do this myself. I painted it, I hung the curtains, okay you made the crib but I brought it in," she described.

"When I was asleep and you could have hurt yourself," he grumbled.

"Well I didn't. I just shoved it and it went in fine." She pointed out.

"I know you could have hired anyone and believe me, I wouldn't blame you for sacking me and getting a woman in, but please let me do the jobs you might injure yourself doing?" He begged.

"Not this time…" She began working and he watched with quiet respect at her determination, leaving the doorway to let her work in peace. He had just-washed baby-gros to fold, cushions to fluff and freshly delivered flowers to-

"Ouch!" The sound of her voice had him dashing back to the small room to check on her state. "Splinter…" She told him when she looked up to find him there.

He nodded and turned away again, only to be paused when he heard her whimper.

"Gabi?" He called over his shoulder, testing.

"Troy!" She called needily, causing him to twist and run back in, quickly finding her folded over, hugging her stomach as she cried tears of pain.

"Are you in labour, is this it?" He asked, panicking.

"I don't know!" She wailed and he quickly lifted her into his arms, striding out and placing her into his truck passenger seat.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he informed her, igniting his engine and pulling away from the house as quickly as he could.

In emergency, after being booked in, they had put her straight into a bed to assess her and left Troy pacing outside with worry.

"Are you the daddy?" The nurse asked as she flipped open the curtain a half hour later.

"No…"

"Oh, well, she's ready to see you anyway." She smiled and Troy nodded, poking his head into the cubicle, expecting to see a newborn despite no cries to signal the birth.

Gabi was holding her tummy protectively and swallowing back her tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Is everything okay?" His gaze flicked to the doctor as his heart stopped.

"Everything is fine." He assured. "Just make sure she rests."

"Easier said than done," Troy admitted, coming around the bed to touch Gabi's shoulder and cup his hand there. "What's wrong?"

"I thought there was something really wrong," she sobbed and he realised her hormones were playing havoc with her. "I thought I'd lost him or her."

"Hey," he garnered her gaze. "You're okay. She's okay, too. Little bump is made of stronger stuff, alright?"

Gabi cried harder and he puzzled as to how he had upset her more. "I'm sorry…did I say something?"

"No!" She bawled, propping up on her elbow. "You're just so sweet! And kind! And you do ironing! And call my baby little bump!" She announced, revealing her reason for her tears and he still didn't understand so he opened his arms to offer her an awkward hug which she nodded to accept, leaning up into his embrace.

"Thank you Troy!" She hiccupped, making him smile crookedly over her shoulder.

"Hey it's no problem. It's my job, right?"

"This isn't your job. Carrying me to hospital is not your job…" She pointed out and he stroked her hair a little.

"Okay well then maybe I just like doing it," he counter acted.

She pulled away and sniffled, her small legs curled but bare under her hospital gown and he couldn't help but let his gaze wander over those toned, shapely legs.

"I'm a mess right now…"

"So what?" He handed her a tissue to blow her nose with.

"I bet I look so ugly."

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful." It was out before he even thought about it. And he couldn't take it back. She was staring at him, wondering what his words meant and he didn't even know himself.

"You're just saying that." She decided and he didn't argue. "I'm fat and blotchy and-"

"Beautiful." He said again, softly, swallowing hard. "But if I say that one more time I really will be sacked so let's stop with the self hate and get you up and home…"

Gabi let him help her from the bed, reaching for her clothes to take home, gratefully accepting his proffered jumper when she needed a cover-up to leave.

"Gabi!" Sharpay called as she rushed down the entrance as Gabi slowly made her way out. The taller, slimmer blonde hugged her friend fiercely and stepped back with concern evident on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who called you?" She wondered, looking to Troy.

"No-one. Your neighbour told me she saw you going out and heard something about hospital…"

"She is such a nosy old rat bag," Gabi frowned.

"Hi, I'm Troy," Troy held his hand aloft to the blonde who was staring him down.

"Hi."

"This is the nanny." Gabi told her friend and Sharpay's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Oh, _you're _the new nanny?" She questioned with a knowing smile he didn't entirely like. Gabi blushed and peeked at him.

"Ignore her."

"Gabi's right, you _are _pretty hot…"

"Sharpay! I never said that…" Gabi swiped her pal.

"No, you said handsome but he goes way beyond that…"

Troy flicked his eyes around nervously and coughed into his hand.

"You _really _rock those specs," Sharpay decided with a warm smile.

"Uhm, thanks?" He offered.

"I really dig that sexy-geek vibe…"

"It's just prescription…" He smiled wanly.

"It adds this whole other-"

"Shar!" Gabi kicked her in the shin lightly to prevent anything else coming out of her mouth and making the moment more excruciating than it was.

"Mm? Oh yes, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" She asked.

Gabi smiled flatly. "I'm fine, it was just some pre-labour cramps and some bleeding. I have to rest."

"She was trying to build furniture this morning," Troy entered conspiratorially.

"You didn't…" Sharpay tutted.

"Thanks Troy," Gabi grumbled.

"Someone needs to stop you," he pointed out.

"You're right, gorgeous, she does need telling." Sharpay agreed and he made a face at her nickname.

"We should get home so Gabi can rest," he told the blonde girl.

"Oh! Of course. I'm just glad you're okay. I put your baby shower invite through the door." She added.

"Do I have to go?" Gabi sulked.

"Yes. It's a perfect excuse to find a cute dress and bathe in female adoration."

"I feel like puking my guts up and rolling on the sofa in sweats…" Gabi retorted honestly.

"Well do that before you come," Sharpay advised practically, smiling at Troy.

"Maybe we can do lunch on your day off?" She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed lightly as he and Gabi separated from her friend and got back into the truck.

"So, she likes you," Gabi smiled at him as she arranged the seat belt over her bump, adjusting it three times before it was comfortable.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you like her too?" She wondered with interest, only why did her heart pound at the thought of him saying yes?

"Uhm, I don't know," he answered, not wanting to badmouth her friend, but knowing the skinny blonde did not excite him in any way.

"Is she your type?" Gabi persisted.

"Not especially," he admitted.

"Troy!"

"What?"

"Do you think she's hot or not?" Gabi demanded.

"Not." He shrugged. "Am I free now?"

"What's your type, then?" She ventured, her cheeks flaming with her awareness at why she was asking him.

"There's a reason I don't mix dating with work." He smiled flatly.

"I'm just asking what you find attractive. I could tell you what I find attractive in a man- tall, dark and handsome," she smiled knowingly.

Troy smirked, feeling rejection swirl into his tummy. "I never was that guy yet every woman wants him, it's kinda weird…"

"But-" she was about to tell him he _was_ that guy but he cut her off, with his own list of features.

"I like a woman who has her own mind, is not afraid of telling me when I'm being an idiot, has grace to forgive me when I am and is small enough for me to hold in my arms," he described, surprising her with his lack of physical attributes.

"Blondes or Brunettes?"

He licked his lips. "Both."

"Liar," she smiled at him mischievously.

"Fine, brunettes if you must know." He sighed, feeling her digging below his surface into places he didn't want to reveal.

"Legs or boobs?"

"Definitely both," he smiled devilishly.

"Try and choose one…"

"Legs." He decided. "Now that you know these earth shattering things about me, can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, fine." She turned and looked out of the windscreen, nothing else coming to her mind to talk about.

"Your neighbour spoke to me the other day, too." He ventured into the silence and Gabi groaned audibly.

"She is such a nosy so and so!"

"She cares about you though…"

"I'll just bet she does…"

"What aren't you telling me?" He smiled across.

"She chewed my head off when she knew Jacob left me and I was keeping the baby- a child out of wedlock she said. Gosh, she wouldn't let me hear anything else until she decided she felt bad for me after all…"

"I'm sorry he left, Gabi." Troy extended his apologies, helping her down from the truck as they pulled into her drive, no sight of Jean.

"Yeah, me too. But what can I do? I can sit here and wallow or I can just get on with things…"

"Do you want to go straight to bed?" He checked as they came inside, Troy balancing the door and her as he guided her in.

"The sofa is actually more comfortable," she replied ruefully.

"Want me to rub your back again?" He checked and she looked up in shock.

"How did you know it was hurting?"

He shrugged. "I just guessed it might be."

"Thanks for the offer but you really have better things to do," she rolled onto the sofa in her gown and his top, facing the back.

"It creeps you out, doesn't it?" He smiled. "How about your feet, then?"

"It doesn't creep me out," she argued. "I just don't want you to feel like my slave."

The idea pickled his mind, but he kept a straight face to reply. "Can you roll forward a little so I can reach?"

She tipped her knee up, exposing her back and he sat on the edge of the cushion by her feet, reaching for her aching muscles.

"I did this a lot for my best friend, Kelsi when she was pregnant with Kai." He explained, pressing his thumbs into the tight muscles and working the tension free.

"You're very good," she murmured softly, arching and making little noises of pleasure when he rubbed away a pain.

"We could do some Pilates tomorrow and stretch the muscles out…" he suggested.

"I can't even move with this thing," she complained of her bump.

"I promise, you don't need to be all agile and energetic. Its just a few floor exercises," he assured.

"Tell me something Troy?" She wondered sleepily

"Sure…"

"With hands like that, how can you still be single?"

He popped his brows up at her comment, not having an answer which was just as well for him because a second later he heard a tiny baby snore to signal she was relaxed enough to sleep, saving him from an awkward moment.

_Why _was he single? He'd had his offers, his chances to date long-term and he'd always steered clear, preferring to change cities, find new families to help and having a different kind of life.

Only now, sitting here on Gabi's couch and housing her feet in his lap, he could almost see the benefit of having something with someone. Of having _this._

He shook his head of his thoughts, gently moving her limbs to free himself so he could go back to his room where he reminded himself to stay until he got his head on straight. Work. It's only work, he repeated to himself.


	5. Bad Dream

Thanks to everyone once again for the reviews! Here's the next one.

**Chapter 5**

There was something amazingly sexy about a pregnant woman. Heavier breasts, filled with milk, heavier backside with the extra weight and this rounded tummy that was just made for cupping.

Troy could imagine how it must feel, in the early stages when you could still make love; having those changes and differences to enjoy, making love in different positions and having an extra level of intimacy to share.

He didn't want to be thinking about those things as he slept, though. He definitely didn't want to be picturing his boss with all of those bonuses and he absolutely did not want to be waking up with a rock hard body that was excited at the thought of making love with anybody, let alone the swollen Gabriella Montez.

Especially the swollen Gabriella Montez. She had four weeks till birth and could barely move without her body protesting. He should be thinking about running her relaxing baths and rubbing her shoulders, not imagining how it would feel taking her from behind and having her rounded body free for his hands to enjoy.

He groaned and rolled over at his x-rated thoughts, annoyed that his attempt to stop them only made them stronger- and dare he say it- dirtier.

He fidgeted, rubbing his hand down his belly as if this might alleviate his arousal, only he knew it wouldn't. He took his manhood into his hand and cupped, knowing there was only one way out of this.

He told himself, _this is not the first time you have had a hot boss. This is not the first time you've woken up horny and had to take matters into your own hands. This is just the settling in period and things will change. When you see her having the baby, everything will change…_

Only nothing was changing as he pleasured himself, his legs wrapping into his sheet as he kicked and writhed, his strokes becoming faster with his need.

He tried to make no noise, he tried to keep his breaths even and his body as still as he could manage, but he always cried out when he came; it was just a fact of life.

He bit his lip after as if that could erase his soundful noise and he smiled as the warm feeling of ejaculation ran up his body- and his belly from his semen.

"Troy?" A soft knock sounded on his door and his eyes snapped open in panic at being caught.

"_Shit!_" He quickly grabbed the comforter from the floor and dragged it across his sated body, in case she came in. "Erm," he coughed. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Gabi wondered from outside.

"Oh, yeah. I had a bad dream," he lied, screwing up his face and his fingers went to press into his eyes, quickly wiping away the remainder of his sexy moment.

"Oh, okay. I made waffles." She added hopefully.

"I'll be right out," he assured, taking a deep steadying breath as he flung off his soiled bed linen and headed for his shower, sticky with his seed.

Short moments later, he was out. Dressed in grey trousers and a long sleeve white top, his hair damp and curly, his eyes framed by those black glasses that defined him so well.

"Hey," he swallowed as he perched up on a stool.

"Hey," she smiled at him, her eyes bright and her gaze lingering on him, bringing back to him for one moment the image of her in his mind as he had come. He licked his lips and dropped her gaze, chiding himself for losing his professional cool.

"Wow, you got busy…" He looked across the counter to see three plates full of waffles.

"It's the nesting thing again," she apologised.

He nodded. "But no bad moods."

"You haven't seen me, yet." She warned.

"Oh…" He pursed his lips cutely. "Don't upset Gabi."

"Actually apart from the time Jean called my baby a bastard child, I've been pretty chilled," she recounted proudly.

"I think I would've been pretty annoyed at that, too," he frowned.

"It's fine. They never wanted us here and she probably thought once Jake was gone that I'd go too." She ate a small bite of her food then dropped it.

"Not hungry?" He guessed, and then watched as she flew from the counter to the bathroom, retching up the little she had eaten.

He followed after her and rubbed her back, seeing her tire quickly as she hung against the toilet bowl.

"Gabi, are you eating and resting properly?" He asked, passing her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"I sleep nine hours every night. I eat three meals and more between…" She shook her head.

"I think you may be anaemic. Did you have a blood test recently?" He wondered.

She looked at him with big, guilty eyes. "I missed my last appointment."

"What? Now you tell me?" He chastised. "Did the hospital say anything?" he added suspiciously.

"Just to rest and have more milk." She repeated.

"Okay, I'm going to make you a smoothie right now. It'll be easier to stomach than solid food and it'll be totally nutritious," he promised, standing from the floor. "Do you want a hand up?"

She twisted her lips and looked upwards. "Do you even need to ask?"

He grinned at her comment and she found herself staring at him bemusedly, shocked by the sight of his complete smile.

"What?" He wondered as she just clung to him and didn't make a move.

"Your smile…" She frowned in awe.

"My smile what?"

"It's amazing. Do it again," she pleaded.

He laughed. "What?"

"Sharpay was right, you're beyond handsome," Gabi mused, twisting to head for her room, figuring the biggest distance between her and Troy was the best thing right now.

"Because of my smile?" Troy asked himself bemusedly, watching her walk three tottery steps before she collapsed and he dashed forward, catching her under the arms before she hit the ground.

He quickly caught her up into his arms, looking down on her concernedly as he lay her in the bed, testing her temperature and her pulse automatically.

"I think you have 'flu, Miss Montez," he told his unconscious patient with a grimace. "I think you need to stay in bed."


	6. Chocolate chips

Sorry the last chapter was so short- I write the story in bulk and then have to split it by chapter after which leaves some parts short and some long!

I am so chuffed how much you are enjoying it!

**Chapter 6**

When he came back to check on her with a tray holding her smoothie, some mild paracetamol and a plate of toast, she was tossing feverishly in her bed and making small, pained noises.

"Gabi…" He sat on the bed edge and reached for her, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No, don't take her, please don't take her…"

She was in the grip of a nightmare and he hated to wake her, but she had to get some painkillers down or her fever could hurt the baby.

"Gabi, it's me, Troy," he tried again, brushing a gentle hand down her arm.

"No!" She sat up with sudden shock, her eyes blinking wildly as tears cascaded her arched cheeks and pooled in her dimpled chin, her bewilderment evident as she focused on him. Without speaking, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her face to his shoulder.

"They tried to steal my baby, Troy," she sobbed, making his heart break at her tear-torn voice.

He gently cuddled her and stroked down her back, cupping her head as he whispered soothing words. "Shh, Gabi, it's okay. You've been through a lot. Little bump is safe. She'll be okay…"

Her hair was in a bun, caught up on her head but he let his fingers run down her neck in a repetitive stroking pattern that relaxed her until she sighed out.

"You have amazing hands," she told him again.

"So I hear." He smiled softly, thinking she would sit up, but she clung to him still.

"Thank you." She lifted her face to look at him, swallowing hard. "Thank you for being here and for looking after me. This really isn't in your job description so I appreciate it more than you know."

"I bring food…" He smiled gently, aiming for humour, garnering her smile back as it worked.

"Yummy," she eyed the tray in the distance and he got up to fetch it.

"Smoothie, toast and pills for your fever." He recounted. "Take these first…"

"Am I sick?" She worried. "Is that why I ache all the time?"

"I think you have 'flu." He shared.

"You should be a doctor or something, you have way too good instincts not to be…" She complained as she swallowed the pain reliever.

"I told you, I'm good with babies," he shrugged. "It's my calling in life."

"You know when you said you were different to other guys, Troy?" She asked, eating his toast gingerly as he nodded under his fringe. "You were right, you are. But you know what else? It makes you amazing. It makes you a very special guy indeed. You should know that."

He blushed under her kind words and batted down his long lashes behind his specs, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Thanks."

"So I know nothing about you," she realised as she ate his meal. "Will you sit and tell me?" She patted the space next to her.

He took the tray away, leaving her with the drink while he came around and stretched his long legs out on her bed, propping against the head board. His hands, linked by the fingers, sat on his muscled tummy and he flicked his fringe away, thinking of words.

"I was born in Ohio, brought up by Cecilia and Arnold Bolton," he began shyly. "Dad died when I was fifteen and me and mom got closer after." He explained.

"I'm sorry," she touched his thigh briefly and he looked at her, missing that tiny touch already.

"It's okay because he actually wanted me to be a lumberjack like he was and he never did like me being 'different'," he quoted with his fingers. "I always knew I wanted to do something other than chop trees down…"

"That must have been hard," she conceded.

"At times. But I had people to champion me. I had faith." He added with a smile.

"Look at you now…"

"I know," he smiled lopsidedly. "A successful male nanny, even if everyone does think I'm gay," he teased.

"Look, I should never have said that," she quickly apologised. "It's pretty obvious you're…" she paused.

"I'm what?" He turned to her.

"All man." She finished tightly, looking away while her cheeks tinged pink.

_All man?_ He didn't know quite where to file that, all he knew was his body was threatening to revolt against his strict 'work only' rules again.

"Oh. Good." He nodded nervously.

"I mean, you have this sex appeal, Troy." She tried to expand, only digging her hole deeper. "You know when you came out of the water and showed off that impressive physique, I think every girl on the beach looked around."

"That's…interesting." He pressed his lips together, flicking her a look and finding she was still not focusing, but was babbling away.

"You just have this…animal magnetism I can't explain…"

"You really don't need to," he intervened, hoping she wouldn't.

"You're sexy, Troy." She decided, looking to him. "Especially with your hair and specs and orgasmic hands."

"Orgasmic hands?" He widened his eyes at her statement, shocked she felt that way about his touch…like he could make her orgasm. He told his groin strictly not to even think about reacting but it didn't work, he felt the familiar throb start in his jeans anyway.

"I said too much," she realised, smiling wanly. "It must be the fever."

"Gabi?" He called her, finding her exotic face turning up to his where she sat beside him. "I think you're sexy, too." He offered.

"Oh!" She laughed fakely. "Thank you for trying to save my blushes but I know I'm not in the slightest bit sexy right now," she derided of herself. "Let's talk about something else, huh? I'm dying of embarrassment here…"

"What about you? Where did you grow up?" He asked to change the difficult topic.

Her eyes became guarded but she spoke anyway. "Born and bred here in Albuquerque. I moved from the West side- 'the wrong side of the tracks' some say- to the east side when I started college. I had dorms right around the corner from here in fact…"

"It must be nice, growing up in the same city…"

"Well, it would be, if I didn't fall in love with the first man I met on leaving College."

"What was your major?" He enquired.

"Science. I took a job in the lab at the hospital and met this guy…"

"A doctor?" Troy predicted and she rolled her eyes.

"No that's what the good girls do. I fell for a porter. Only we had a little mishap and I became pregnant and it apparently wasn't what he wanted…" She mused.

"I don't understand how any man could leave after knowing he has a child on the way," he frowned confusedly and it was the first time she had seen anger in him.

"Fear." She shrugged. "I don't know, but he doesn't care about us and I had to make a choice. Him or the baby."

"You chose right," He assured her, pressing his hand over hers that sat on her bump.

"Thank you," she smiled a little at him. "But Jean is right, Jake wasn't the nicest of men, I have no idea why I hadn't seen it before…"

"What did he do?" Troy wondered.

"Nothing big…I mean, he was rough during sex but I never thought much of it and then after he left, he came back again to try and hurt me…" She explained, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Because of the baby?" He was horrified, but she nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

"He wanted me to lose it. He didn't want _his _child costing him money or turning up on his doorstep, he said." She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I told him he didn't need to worry."

"You stopped him?" He checked.

"Actually Jean did." She corrected. "She heard the commotion and ran him off…"

"But she still tried to get you to have an abortion?" He couldn't fathom it.

"I know," she laughed shortly. "It doesn't make sense, but that day, I knew I would never make the same mistake again. I know now that anyone who does want to be with me, knows upfront I have a baby and if it's a problem to them, they can turn around before they even think about asking me out."

"Your baby is not a problem, Gabi." He assured. "She's your strength…"

Gabi flicked her eyes between his, again touched by his words. "I'm glad you think so. It gives me hope that there are other guys like you out there."

_Other guys she can date, Bolton_, he told himself. _Unlike you, the geeky nanny she wouldn't date in a million years._

"Well I hope you find them," he offered with a flat smile, his blue eyes flicking down sadly as he let go of her bump.

"Hey!" She looked up, her eyes wide with excitement. "She kicked just then, when you let go!"

"Really?" He smiled bemusedly.

"Yeah…" She reached for his hand and placed it back against her belly and sure enough, another little excited kick occurred. "Oh my god!" Gabi's eyes gleaned over once more with tears.

"It's the first time she's kicked without hurting you?" He wondered.

"She likes you! Why am I calling her, her?" she realised belatedly, babbling excitedly. "He likes you. Or her. Whatever," she frowned.

"She's just telling you she's okay," he amended.

"No he/she kicked when you let go!" She recounted with her child-like glow. "And when you put your hand back. That's praise enough."

"Maybe she's just saying thanks for looking after her mommy," he smiled into her eyes and she found herself smiling back, her fingers creeping over his as she met his gaze.

"Maybe he/she is. Thank you, Troy." She added.

"You need to sleep," he decided as he found himself magnetically drawn to her, almost about to kiss her until he felt little bump kick again. He drew back, breaking their moment.

She sagged sadly. "Oh, okay."

"I have to bake cookies." He explained, hoping she would smile at the thought.

"And ice them?" She checked jealously.

"You can help me with that later," he offered knowingly and this time she did grin, bumping down in the bed and wrapping the duvet around her small shoulders.

"Don't forget the chocolate chips…" She called as he got to the door.

"Who could forget the chocolate chips?" He wondered as he left.


	7. Magic Hands

I just wanted to have a quick shout out to the new readers joining and saying how they already love the story!

And equally, those of you who've been there since day 1,2,3, etc, I appreciate all of you!

I sit here with a smile a mile wide when I read your happy comments!

So thank you :D

**Chapter 7**

Freshly showered, wearing a white maxi dress that skimmed her bump, Gabi appeared with damp, curling hair and a soft yawn with the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Are you ready for icing?" She wondered.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked back, laying his second batch of baking on the side, his hands enveloped in oven mitts, adding to his adorable picture.

He had cake mix in his hair, cocoa streaked across his cheek and his glasses were cutely steamed by the hot oven he'd just been near.

"I can't lie in bed any longer, it's driving me insane." She admitted.

"Are you comfortable? Does little bump ache?" He asked with his natural concern, making her want to ditch his mitts and place his hands on her. She didn't care where, but her breasts seemed to tingle excitedly at the thought.

"Little bump is grouchy from being laid up all day," she recounted.

"Want a rub?" He asked innocently and her eyes shone with his innuendo.

She pursed her lips to prevent her saying something she might regret. "I think me and little bump have already taken more than enough," she commented, waddling over to wipe the goo from his fringe. "How about I give you a neck rub instead?" She offered.

"I have quiches to cook…" He looked over his shoulder to his organised run of items to cook, already cooked and those that had cooled, ready to box.

"You are the strangest guy I know…"

He dipped his head and felt a pang at her words, knowing this was another factor in his single status. He placed his mitts on the side and sat on the kitchen stool with a lip press. "Okay, rub away." He decided.

Gabi smiled at him bemusedly, finding it incredibly adorable that he would rather cook his quiches than take a free massage, but she went over anyway, laying her small, cool hands against his tense muscles.

"You work too hard." She stated as she wiped away some of his stresses, seeing him smile as she found a knot and eased it.

"Who has magic hands now?" He husked in a voice that Gabi had not heard before, but one that ached her insides.

"Shh," she ran her fingers upwards into his hair to quiet him, concentrating her fingers over his broad shoulders, silently appreciating their strength and his muscle there.

"Mmm, oh god…" He swallowed as she hit the especially painful throb in his right shoulder, one he earned from pushing it too hard in the gym that very afternoon- a result of his frustration.

"Ouch," she murmured, using both her hands on that part, only her very gentle fingertips easing his pain as he sucked in through gritted teeth.

"You should charge," he suggested as his pain eased up and she ran her hand into his hair again, barely able to resist the temptation of the brown strands there.

"Mm, what could my fee be?" She pondered as he looked at her.

"Like for like?" He wondered. "I owe you a shoulder rub."

"No, you rubbed me enough already." She countered and he laughed at her suggestion.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that!" He joked. "Or mine for that matter!"

She stroked down his hair one more time before she retracted her hand. "I like having you around, Troy Bolton." She decided.

He nodded, once. "I like being here."

"What's for dinner? I'm starved?" She wondered, feeling woozy as she moved and gripping the counter for balance.

"Ah, you are sitting down, right now." He ordered, leading her through to the dining table on the other side of the island and helping her into a high seat.

"I just felt a bit dizzy…" She grumbled.

"Okay, we have…quiches, when I get them in…cookies- that need to be iced…cheese straws, a batch of pies…and cold meats, in the fridge which you can have with bread or boiled potatoes…" He reeled off, waiting for her reply.

"Troy Bolton, please tell me how you are single?" She begged. "You're beyond perfect."

He shrugged. "I'm really not."

"Well your food is," she corrected. "Can I have some meats with bread please?" She asked.

"Coming right up," he assured, prepping her meal and bringing it through, knife and fork included.

"Sit with me on the sofa?" She asked, hopping down to manoeuvre toward the TV.

"Wait, let me put my quiches in and box up the cookies…" He held up one finger and busied himself while she settled, coming back through smelling like the delicious food he had been preparing all afternoon.

"How are you feeling now, do you want more paracetamol?" He asked as he removed a cushion and sat down, reaching for the small square and hugging it as he nonchalantly got comfortable.

"I will before I sleep again," she said softly, taking big bites of his home-made sandwiches. "Troy these are too good…"

"I put a little relish in…" He supplied.

"Amazing. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom," he smiled.

"So girls…" She broached carefully. "Has there been a special one?"

He smiled across at her nosiness. "You don't quit do you?"

"I'm intrigued," she defended, chewing largely with a smile as she took another bite.

"No there hasn't been anyone special. Not for a long time. I dated a girl back home before I began this crazy adventure moving around the world to work and yeah, there was something in Hawaii but it wasn't much fun. So there's no mystery." He promised.

"What was in Hawaii?" She arched her brow, taking another mouthful as he looked at her.

"My boss' daughter," he admitted.

Gabi's eyes widened and he realised she thought he meant a young daughter- a child.

"Her daughter from a previous marriage," he interspersed quickly with a lick of his lips. "She was eighteen and home from college and despite my spurring her advances, she thought it was a great game to try and seduce me."

"What happened?" Gabi awed.

"She set me up. In the shower, after my morning swim in the pool, she crept in with me completely naked and made sure we got caught." He sighed.

"I didn't see that on your references," Gabi frowned.

"You did. Angelina Hemminca." He described.

"But I called her and…"

"And she knew what a trouble maker her daughter was and agreed not to put it against me," he sighed.

"So what happened since?" Gabi wondered, thinking he seemed so detached, so lonely and so desperate for a hug.

"I didn't want to have to leave every time something got interesting," he spoke as though he'd had more experiences of this than he originally let on.

"I don't want me and little bump to get in the way," she worried, grazing her upper lip with her lower teeth.

"In the way of what?"

"You being happy. Having a relationship" She added.

"Little bump is never in the way," he promised, feeling protective over the unborn already. "Neither are you."

"Troy…" She looked up, her mouth pursed perfectly and he blinked, twice, to take the thought from his mind that kept cropping up, only it didn't leave, it just badgered him until he leaned forward a little and twisted his neck so he could do what he craved so badly. He kissed her lips, softly, once and then fluttered his lashes as he instantly realised his mistake.

"Oh, god," he closed his eyes, standing from their embrace, feeling his every nerve ending jump alive at the feel of her lips on his just seconds ago.

"Troy please don't…" She began, only to watch him beeline to his room and vanish inside, firmly closing his door. "Please don't go," she murmured to herself with a sigh.


	8. Girl Thing

OMG no, it can't be! Can it? Can it really be…? No. But wait…it IS! It's KAREN! OMG! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D I am so happy you're back!

Thanks for the reviews people, loving you all!

**Chapter 8**

"Last night was a complete lack of judgement and a mistake. I promise it won't happen again," Troy apologised formally, wearing a pale blue shirt open at the neck and his grey slacks, looking smarter than normal to compensate his ease of the previous night.

Gabi looked up from the kitchen counter and met his gaze, sideways on. "Oh. Okay," she nodded.

"I like working for you, Gabi and I swear I have never done this before. And I won't do it again." He repeated.

She smiled sadly, hoping he wouldn't come out and feel so regretful from one small kiss. One small, amazing kiss that kept her awake all night and her lips constantly buzzing- even now.

"You said that." She nodded.

"I just wanted to make it clear."

"You did." She assured.

He swallowed, wanting to curl her into his chest and kiss away her sadness. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," her shoulders shrugged.

"I'm getting supplies today, we should stock up on nappies…"

"Sure, I'd like that," she agreed and padded away with her pre-made smoothie that he stored in a sealed jug in the fridge door for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We have the baby shower in a couple of days; I'm not looking forward to it." She added.

"We?"

"Yeah. You're my nanny, you should go, right?" She checked.

"If I were a woman, maybe," he spluttered. "It's a girl thing. They won't want me there…"

"Troy they would love you and you know it. Think of it as moral support for me."

"It's for girls only, the invite says so."

"Look, you decided to be a nanny in a predominantly female profession. You should have to suffer the squeals and coos as much as I do…"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

He squinted his eyes at her and folded his arms. "Little bump says I don't have to go." He lifted a challenging brow to her and she pursed her lips.

"Little bump has no say in this."

"She likes me. She doesn't want to see me suffer."

"She's fine to let me suffer, though," Gabi returned.

"Talk to _her_," he batted back and Gabi frowned.

"I called her, her again."

"She is a lovely little bump…"

"Don't distract me!" She warned feistily. "What if I feel faint and need someone to carry me?" She asked next.

"Ask a fireman, I'm sure he'd only be too pleased to assist…"

"Or I feel sick…or pass out?"

He closed his eyes, knowing she was paying him to be on duty. "Fine," he ground out against his will. "But if one person asks why I'm there, I'm gone."

"They won't." She smiled simply and he couldn't help thinking she had already set him up.

/

Gabi had taken to clinging to his arm as they toured the supermarket with a trolley, her small fingers wrapped around his pronounced bicep as she grasped for support while he gripped the trolley handles tightly for control.

He couldn't concentrate with her touch there and after their near miss; he'd been hoping her small touches and tactile hands might cool a little.

But she seemed to be taking small pleasure in feeling his muscles, because she rearranged her hand every time they shifted, enjoying the rise and fall of his bulked-up arm.

"Are you having fun?" He asked eventually when she took both of her hands to one built bicep.

"Mm?" She asked mock innocently, meeting his gaze.

"My arm. You've been groping it all morning."

"Oh! Oh, sorry," she smiled and let go, letting out a little sigh.

"You're going to pretend it was an accident?" He enquired.

"You _do _have nice arms, Troy. You can hardly blame a girl…"

He squinted at her, wondering what her game was. "Fine." He sighed melodramatically, offering her back her previous holding post.

She smiled up at him and latched her hand back; reminding him how much he secretly liked her enjoying his strength this way. It made every hour in the gym worth it.

"Oh wait," she drew him to the fridge cabinet. "Baby food."

"We can make our own," he shrugged as she looked up.

"We can?"

"When she's old enough and weaning…we can puree fruits and vegetables fresh every day…"

"You're gonna be an amazing dad," she told him, missing off the 'one day' that should really have followed and creating the wrong impression to an over-listening customer in the store.

"When's it due?" The intrigued woman asked Gabi and she forgot where they were for a second as she lost herself in his eyes.

"About three weeks now." Gabi shared, touching her tummy.

"Aww, proud daddy," the lady cooed to Troy and he lifted his brows in bewilderment.

"I'm not…"

"Your wife is right, you sound like you're going to be a great dad to this little one," the lady touched Gabi's hand, over her bump.

"Ah…thank you?" He guessed, blushing at the woman's misconception.

"You're so lucky," the woman told Gabi.

"Aren't I?" Gabi replied politely.

"Congratulations. I hope you have an easy birth…"

"Me too," Gabi smiled as the woman retreated, leaving them alone again.

Gabi turned her face back to Troy's, trying to find the thread of their conversation before the interruption, only he was staring at her, intensely.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead with tender care before he leaned back. "You're going to be a great mother, Gabi. She would have said that, too."

She lifted her brows, surprised he had even thought of it, even more stunned by his kiss, like the one they shared in class.

"My feet ache a little, can we go home now?" She asked and he blinked and nodded, turning to go, remembering her grasp on him to help her along and pausing for her to reconnect.

This time she lay her face into his arm tiredly, yawning as she sat back into the truck.

"When I asked you this morning if you felt well enough to come out, you lied when you said yes, didn't you?" He asked across the truck.

She sank down, laying on her arms against the window and he kicked himself for ever taking her out of the house.

He had to carry her inside, again, laying her on the sofa where she preferred to be.

He ran a gentle hand down her hair and cupped her shoulder as she sank into the soft resting place with ease.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" He murmured worriedly.

He left her to rest as he went back to his work, hoping she would feel better soon.

/

Gabi slept all night through. It had to be the first night she had done that during the pregnancy and she lifted her head confusedly as she looked around, finding herself covered over on the sofa.

She smiled softly as she remembered Troy bringing her here and now she wished she had his body to wake up to. Yesterday he had been nothing short of amazing and her thin line of self-control was rubbing away each time he did something more adorable than the last.

"Hey, you're up," he smiled as he walked through in cargo shorts and a white tee top.

"Don't even tell me how long you've been awake," Gabi grumbled.

"Taylor's coming," he informed. "You have a baby shopping day apparently…"

"She's coming now?" Gabi screwed up her face, sitting up after her second attempt.

"Do you want me to call her?" He questioned, sitting beside her and resisting his urge to reach out and pull her into his arms.

"No, it's okay…" Gabi assured, yawning cutely and then tipping sideways onto his arm. "I'll wake up in a minute."

Troy curled his arm around her then, frowning down on her sleep-messed curls. "You should take it easy."

"I know." She smiled a little, and then looked up to him. "You're so sweet worrying about me."

"I just wish you would rest more," he admitted with a little squeeze of his arm.

"I promise I will. Later. I need to get some things for the nursery and-"

"Your nesting instinct." He interrupted with a smile. "You really don't need to explain."

Gabi smiled ruefully. "I'm glad you understand."

With that, she rose to stretch, her profound bump pointing out and Troy watched with hooded eyes, wanting to cup that mound in his hands as he had so many times before. As her arms rose above her head, he could make out the heavy drop of her breasts and silently wished he could cup there, too and drop kisses to her neck. He could just imagine what sounds she might make, the press of her body to his. Only it was futile to think like that.

He'd made a promise not to kiss her again and he was going to stick to it.


	9. On a Mission

**Chapter 9**

"Troy!" Gabi called for him as she dropped her cargo of shopping in the doorway of her apartment and waited for him to come. Which he did, with his usual slow ease and he smiled bemusedly at her as he wiped his hands on his apron- a look that had Gabi wishing she had forgone shopping just to watch him baking.

"What did you _buy_? Half the city?" He teased as he quickly scooped up the bags and brought them in, a waddling Gabi following as she rubbed her bump.

"Just some essentials…" She lied, meeting his gaze meekly as he stood from dumping her bags by the sofa, where he guessed she would sit, and then he reached out and touched her bump with smiling eyes.

"You over did it." He guessed easily.

"No…" She denied, accepting his helping hands as she sank onto the sofa. "It was just a longer trip than I originally planned."

"Uh-huh…" He helped her lift her feet up, even slipping off her sandals as she twisted to lay down.

"Is something burning?" Gabi sniffed the air and Troy's eyes widened before he dashed into the kitchen to save his batch of banana loaf, setting the kettle to boil to make a warm drink.

Once the loaf had cooled a little, he cut a slice and took it through with a camomile tea for Gabi, finding her resting with the back of her hand to her eyes.

"You okay there?" He checked, receiving her brown gaze as she opened her eyes.

"You have to stop waiting on me hand and foot," she chided as she saw his offering.

"Why?"

"Because before you came, I was perfectly capable of looking after myself and now I feel like a complete invalid."

"You hired me to take care of everything," he puzzled and she smiled.

"I guess you're right." She conceded.

"You can stay there all afternoon if you want." He added generously. "I'll make dinner when you're ready."

"Troy…" Gabi called as he turned away, bringing his gaze back round.

"Mm?"

"Thank you. For everything." She conveyed.

He blinked and smiled shyly. "You're more than welcome."

The afternoon gave way to evening and Gabi found herself filling the nursery with her newly purchased gifts.

It seemed odd to think that in just a few weeks' time, this room would belong to the baby inside her. A small, helpless being would lie here and play here and she would nurse the bundle in this very room.

A smile flicked at her mouth as she had an idea to bring in the rocking chair, something that would be perfect for easing a crying child to sleep. With that in mind, she headed back out toward her own room and grasped the arms, intending to drag the item through.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked knowingly from the doorway, making her jump a little.

"Where did you come from?"

"I saw that look on your face," he smiled. "The 'I'm on a mission' look."

"I thought the rocking chair would be perfect for the nursery," she explained.

"And you were going to drag it through?" He enquired, coming over with a sigh. "I wish I could tie you down."

Gabi smiled felinely at him with an upflick of her lashes. "Do you really?"

He blushed back adorably and bit his lower lip as he looked down on her, many images coming to mind and none of them wanted.

"Let me take the chair." His voice was gravelly and soft.

"Ok, fine." She stood back and folded her arms, following him to oversee the movement of the furniture, smiling happily as the chair was situated in the small room and she sat to test it out. "Perfect!"

"You're right. It's perfect in here." He nodded.

Gabi got up and walked over to him, looking right up at him from her shorter standpoint. "Let's go out for dinner. I owe you that much."

"Are you up to it?" He asked back.

"Of course," she smiled and he squinted.

"Maybe tomorrow. You should rest some more."

"Are you turning me down, Troy Bolton?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"No, I'm taking a rain check."

"A rain check…" she nodded. "I see."

"I promise. Tomorrow we'll go out." He repeated.

"I'll hold you to that," she twinkled as she went by him, back into the living room.

/

Gabi curled up on the sofa with a book, Troy's lap housing her feet as he watched a basketball game on the big TV in the living room and she smiled in contentment as his warm hands rested on her calves, his thumbs slowly brushing her legging-clad skin.

_Why couldn't my baby's father be more like that?_ She wondered. Instead of the aggressive, careless man she had got involved with. She refused to regret it now, her time with Jacob, because it had brought her the baby inside her. And she wouldn't give that up for anything. All the stress was worth is to have what she had now.

Peace.

As she looked on Troy from behind her book she traced his defined jaw, his sharp cheekbones and the long, thick lashes that lay beneath his specs.

She'd never met anyone like him- so comfortable and awkward at the same time.

If things were different- if she wasn't paying him to help, she wondered where they might be right now. Would he still have dated her, knowing about her pregnancy? Would he have been scared off, not wanting a relationship with someone he couldn't have sex with?

If there was one thing that struck her about Troy, it was that physical gratification wasn't everything. And it was one of the things that endeared him to her even more.

Not many guys would be content with supporting her feet and rubbing her back with nothing in return. And she wondered what she could give, without making him uncomfortable or pushing the barriers of their already strained boss-employee relationship.

She lay the book in her lap, giving up on pretending to be interested in the words printed on the page, giving in to her urge to appreciate him sitting there all masculine and gentle at the same time.

She watched as he flicked his eyes sideways with a mischievous smile he rarely let out.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked with amusement, his words surprising her. Every now and then he just pulled something like this out of the bag and sent her reeling.

"Maybe." She watched as he turned to look at her, his soft lips pressing in briefly at her admittance.

"I'm not the tall, dark and handsome guy you talked about." He denied shyly and she shifted up to run her fingers over his ear, pushing his hair back.

"You are too." She argued, hoping he might lean over and kiss her.

But he didn't. He just turned to look at her with his framed eyes, the blue depths speaking many words he didn't voice.

"If I'm going to keep my promise you have to help me," he asked huskily.

"You didn't even ask me how I felt about that kiss…" She ventured bravely.

He breathed very slowly, flicking his eyes between both of hers, suddenly realising she was right. He'd panicked, disappeared into his room and come out the next morning full of woe. But he'd never actually asked her how she felt about it.

"Well?" His face was inches from hers now, as she leaned forward and he leaned sideways. "How did you feel?"

She smiled, slowly and purely, reaching the last inches between them to press her lips to his, showing him how she felt rather than telling him.

He blinked twice, and then framed her face with his right hand, leaning in to kiss her again, shifting to twist for better leverage and their mouths meshed with shared urgency.

Gabi pressed closer, her belly blocking her way and even though their kiss was everything she expected it to be and more, she soon felt a twinge from her unborn from her awkward position.

"Oh, baby…" She pressed her hand to her bump with a frown, flicking up to meet Troy's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Is she okay?" He checked, breathing fast, licking his lips.

"Yeah, just complaining because I crushed her…" Gabi leaned back and covered her face with her hands.

Troy watched her, wondering what was meant to happen now. He had sworn he wouldn't kiss her again and here he was, less than twenty four hours later, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Only when he touched his lips to hers, that's exactly how she made him feel. Like it was all he could do to consume her.

"I should get some sleep…" he suggested, shifting awkwardly.

Gabi lifted her hands and looked to him, meeting his gaze for a long moment. "Okay," she nodded eventually.

"See you in the morning…"

"Yeah."

And then he was gone, retreating to his room once more as she lay there and tried to work out what it was she wanted in all of this. Here was a gentle, caring man who was so afraid of making anything more between them in case she sacked him and all she wanted to do was be wrapped up in his arms kissing him like she had just five minutes before.

Who ever said life was fair?

"Mm…" She reached out for him with her eyes closed, closing her hands around his lower arm as he stood beside the sofa.

"What's up?" He murmured, kneeling.

"Sit with me?" She whispered, slitting her tired brown eyes open. "Just hold me a while?"

Obviously her hormones were playing havoc again, or her tummy was hurting and she needed his warmth, either way he kicked off his shoes and stripped off his shirt, sitting under her torso at the head of the sofa, cradling her body in his lap as he relaxed back in his white t-shirt and jeans, letting his hand run down her arm and sometimes into her hair.

He considered this was definitely _not _in his job description, but he liked it, way too much as she snuggled into his lap and slept, causing him to feel sleepy, too. Before long he had sunk down and even twisted his legs up, spooning her in the limited space her sofa offered, her large behind tucked into his groin and his body shadowing hers.

She fidgeted, waking him, where he splayed his hand over her belly and felt for movement, receiving the familiar twist of her baby beneath her skin, the profoundness of it sinking deep in his belly as he smiled at the sign of life within her.

"Hey, little bump. Not long now. Don't come too soon, though…" He told the unborn child.

"Troy," Gabi moaned, wriggling against his body, her breasts heavy and achy with milk, and her body not feeling like her own in these later stages of her pregnancy.

"What's up?" He asked, brushing her hair back, seeing her bared shoulder and wanting to kiss there.

"Everything aches…everything feels weird…my belly is ginormous and my feet feel like swollen ugly things…" she bemoaned.

He let his lips drop to her shoulder, just like he had wanted to moments before and he felt her curl and sigh in pleasure. "Your belly is beautiful and your feet are tiny." He assured.

"And these…" She grasped her engorged breasts through her one-shoulder long top and massaged.

"Well I…"

"They hurt." She stated.

"Erm, just rub gently with your hands," he leaned over to watch her roughly rubbing her breasts, turned on by the sight of her touching at all but trying to keep his focus to ease her pain.

She sighed and slowed her circles, frowning in frustration.

"Rub your thumb down the top, to the…uh…" he swallowed. "To your nipple…"

"Can you do it?"

"I don't think that's a wise idea," he cleared his already husky throat, his hot and hard evidence surely branding her behind that sat so snugly in his lap.

"Okay, then show me- with my hands," she begged and he closed his eyes, cupping over her hands as she placed them back against her enlargened breasts.

He showed her, in gentle, patient strokes how to ease the pain of her unreleased milk, her breaths becoming slower and more relaxed.

"That's amazing," she awed as she opened her eyes and rolled back, feeling the full effect of his attraction to her as she twisted to look at him. "I'm sorry I made you do that, it can't be easy…"

"It's fine…" he looked anywhere but at her, his hands nervously resting anywhere but on her body.

She wriggled over unceremoniously and pressed her bump to his taut belly as she touched his face. "I find you an attractive man, Troy Bolton." She admitted.

"I don't think I even need to say how attractive you are," he offered shyly.

"But I'm all big and swollen and…"

"Beautiful," he repeated his earlier claim.

She slowly pulled his glasses off, leaving him to stare at her with the full intensity of his eyes as she tilted her face, hoping he would do the same as she moved to kiss him.

And he did, she sighed with relief as his lips tentatively touched hers, closing in on them with uncertain passion, connecting them again before he pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he swallowed against the husk in his throat.

"You're my nanny," she agreed, running her hands into his hair and pulling his head toward hers for another taste of his forbidden lips, earning a longer, firmer kiss and a rub of his body against hers.

"You're having a baby in three weeks," he added another reason to their 'why nots' and found this still wasn't strong enough evidence as he took her lips again and made her moan out loud.

"We have to live together and…" Her voice was lost as she curled her arms around his neck and indulged in his kiss, a delightful, pleasurable passion-controlled kiss she had never experienced before. When his tongue slipped in against hers, she arched, bringing her bump against his belly with a reminding block, unable to get any closer than she already was.

"And there is no way I will do this while you're heavily pregnant…" He told her firmly, closing his eyes to the temptation her breasts offered as they pressed into his chest.

"Of course." She clipped, hurt by his comment, tensing with unease.

"I mean for you, Gabi…" He adjusted, sighing as she unwrapped herself from his body and left him hard and wanting.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I am pretty fat and horrible right now." She agreed, holding her belly as she headed for her room.

"That's not what I meant!" He sat up and called bewilderedly.

He heard her room door slam and cursed himself for even sitting with her in the first place, let alone letting their embrace progress past anything but supportive.

He creased his face as he realised that was nigh on impossible with Gabi anyway. He couldn't keep a sane thought in his mind when he kissed her, or touched her, let alone remember he had a job to do here.

And he'd only told her this morning that it would never happen again, too, he mused. Some liar he was.

But she was _beautiful_. When he had held her breasts, in her hands, he'd felt every carnal urge wanting to take on an entirely different kind of massage. But he _knew _he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't because she was his boss, and he knew he couldn't because she was expecting her baby, very shortly and sex would be the last thing on her mind.

So what had made her assume he hadn't wanted her? His aching, aroused body was evidence enough that he did. But he'd known her three weeks. He wanted to know her inside out. He wanted to see her excel at motherhood before he even contemplated anything else. But his body knew different, and maybe hers did too?

Maybe they both knew what they wanted; and how much they wanted it and the baby on the way was just an excuse to cover up for their fear.

All he knew was that he could be saying goodbye to Gabriella and her little bump tomorrow. And he closed his eyes and prayed that wouldn't happen.

"You what?" Sharpay gaped at Gabi as Taylor reached across their friend's kitchen counter to sneak a spoonful of the Haagen-Dazs she was hogging. Even then the curly Latino gave her a squinted hate-stare.

"I ran to my room and slammed the door." She repeated.

"You had _that _sexy man-" Sharpay paused for effect. "_That _sexy man all over you and you told him no?"

"He said he wouldn't make love to me while I was fat." She sulked.

Taylor lifted her brow knowingly.

"Okay, fine. While I'm pregnant, then."

"What kind of nanny is he if he's coming onto his client three weeks after starting?" Taylor worried.

"I flirted, too." Gabi accepted responsibility. "I asked him to hold me."

"Have you met him yet?" Sharpay turned to the darkest skinned girl in the room and waited for an answer.

"Not yet…"

"You need to. Believe me, you would have jumped into bed with him too by now…"

"Shar, you're not helping," Gabi bemoaned.

"You shut him out. Your loss." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"She's just jealous," Taylor guessed, hooking her hand onto the blonde's shoulder.

"He's hot, Tay." She sulked.

"Fine but we need to help Gabi out of this mess," the black girl reminded her.

"Go home and tell him you're crazy. Blame it on the hormones and then demand he takes you to bed," she shrugged as if to say 'easy'.

"He's going to beat himself up over this."

"Oh no, don't let him leave…" Sharpay shook her head quickly.

"I'm not planning to…" Gabi argued.

"Get home then before he decides to go! He might think you're avoiding him."

"I _am _avoiding him, until I work out what to do."

"Well I told you what to do, now go…do it!" Sharpay instructed and Gabi gave a desperate look to Taylor.

"It's not a bad plan apart from the last part," her other friend conceded. "Just apologise and take it from there."

Gabi nodded, feeling bolstered by her friend's support. "Okay, I'm gonna go home and apologise."

"Thank god for that!" Sharpay congratulated.

"Hey," Taylor curled an arm around her shoulders as she walked her out, helping her into the car to drop her home. "It'll be okay"


	10. Baby Shower

I just realised the scene breaks in my last chapter didn't translate so it may have sounded a bit weird lol.

And there was a part missing where it somehow got deleted so he did go to his room and then come back out.

Anyway hopefully this one is better!

p.s. I rated it M for the adult content but it's not one of my more 'sexy' stories. I never get the rating right lol :/

**Chapter 10**

"I think I should leave."

"Gabi, I think its best I go…"

"I promised this wouldn't happen again and it did…"

Troy sighed as he practised his speech, his two suitcases packed and ready by the door, his worried pacing pausing as the front door swung open to reveal his tiny charge, her hair loose and her body covered by a short, empire line dress that reached her knees.

"You're leaving?" Her hurt look hit him square in the chest and left him breathless.

"I thought that's what you might want…"

She met his gaze, her brown eyes wide with fear. "No, that's not what I want…is it what you want?"

"Of course not," he sighed, wondering how he had got this so wrong as he pinched the bridge of his nose and knocked his specs up for a moment.

"Then can we try again?" She pleaded, guilt painted on her face. "I'm sorry about last night, my hormones are shot," she lied carefully. "I didn't mean to end the night like that."

He flicked his eyes over her face as he thought about how she _had _meant to end the night and then he let his practical side kick in.

"I promise, no more kissing." He stated and she frowned.

"Really? No more?"

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked confusedly.

When she looked at him, he knew exactly what she wanted because it was printed all over her face and all of the hours of hard work he had put in before to fight this thing were wasted as he walked over to her and very gently touched her face.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" He whispered, thumbing her cheek, kissing her forehead gently like he had before.

"I want it all, Troy. I want you as my nanny and I want to kiss you, too." She admitted.

Her words were an aphrodisiac as he lost his last reserve of control and bent down to kiss her mouth, their previous night barely forgotten as he curled her into his arms and cradled her head with his hand.

"I think we can manage that," he panted in agreement, flicking his eyes between hers, his lenses smudged by their kiss.

She nodded, lost for words, gripping his arms for support. "I think I need to lay down now…"

"Oh sure," he cleared his throat. "Of course." He stepped back and watched her wander dazedly to her room, wiping a hand over his sweaty upper lip as he caught his breath.

"Ugh, ice-cream…" He heard a muffled call before a thundering of feet and the tell-tale sound of puking as her morning sickness came back with a vengeance.

He cleaned her up and took her back to bed, tucking her up with gentle care.

"Is little bump okay?" He asked sweetly.

Gabi nodded before she closed her eyes and gave up her body to sleep; smiling softly as she felt his fingers turn to brush her forehead.

"Still feverish," he pressed his lips together, hoping her sickness would be over soon.

"Is this what you woke me up for?" Gabi grizzled as they parked outside Sharpay's sprawling home, ready for the baby shower she had organised.

She had put on her best dress- the only thing that was clean and still fit her- a purple shift that had darts below the bust to accompany her bulge, but the material protected against the growth of her breasts, shooting her large, swollen mounds over the formal neckline.

She'd had to tie her hair back, it was driving her insane and it now sat atop her head in what appeared to be a messy but chic bun, tendrils down her face, when in reality, she had thrown it up and hoped for the best.

Her tiny swollen feet were enclosed by gladiator flats and she tugged on Troy's hoodie as she shivered in the breeze, not caring if it went with her outfit or not.

"Ready?" Troy checked, lifting his gift bag from the rear seat of the truck.

"What's that?"

"My baby shower gift," he smiled bemusedly.

"You got me a gift?"

He shrugged. "I was invited to the shower; I thought I had to…"

She paused and blinked, thinking how incredibly sweet he was. "That's very kind of you, but you didn't have to."

"Too late." He smiled.

They both looked up as Sharpay squealed from her front porch way, signalling them both inside and Troy looked down to her, protectively putting his hand to her shoulder as they walked, giving them a connection as they met the blonde from the hospital.

"Hi," Troy smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, gorgeous." Sharpay beamed. "Are you coming to the shower?"

Troy looked down to Gabi with a fixed smile. "Yeah, Gabi told me you knew all about it."

"Oh! Well silly me, must have forgotten!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and coached Gabi into the living room where a group of women sat, ready to launch.

"HAPPY BABY SHOWER!" They chorused, rising from their seats to throw confetti over the petite girl, leaving her bemused and surprised.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled, and then made a bee-line for one familiar shape. "Hi, mom."

Marcia Montez hugged her daughter and smiled warmly. "I missed you, baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Gabi smiled at her. "I'm having one!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't fly down before." She apologised.

"Its okay, you're here now."

"So where's this fabulous nanny Sharpay told me so much about?" Marcia looked around and at that moment, Troy ventured shyly into the room, a man completely intimidated by the number of women he was facing and rightly so as they all cooed over him and got up touch, like he was some kind of giant teddy-bear. He was just too cute for his own good, Gabi mused.

"Troy!" She called him over and he followed her voice with flushed cheeks, smiling tightly as he came.

"Hey, thanks for rescuing me…"

"Troy, this is my mom. Mom, this is Troy." Gabi introduced the pair.

"You're the nanny?" Marcia questioned.

"I am," he nodded, meeting her gaze.

"I hear you're doing a good job. Gabriella certainly seems well looked-after," she commented.

He looked down on her and couldn't help smiling as he cupped her arm around her shoulders to reach. "She's an amazing woman, Mrs. Montez. You should be proud."

Marcia's eyes twinkled as she picked up the unspoken bond between them but she waited until Troy had been dragged off by man-hungry guests before she spoke.

"Are you two…?"

Gabi bit her lower lip. "We're thinking about it." She admitted.

"He's not like the other guys you dated…" Marcia frowned, watching him sit awkwardly while at least three women lavished him with attention and he nervously showed them a card trick.

"No, he's super-amazing." Gabi agreed. "And so very special."

"I'm pleased for you, honey. How does he feel about…" Marcia gestured to her evident mound.

"He thinks it's a girl and he calls her little bump," she recounted with softness in her eyes her mother hadn't seen before.

"Well isn't that beautiful?" Her mother asked, hugging her again, happy for her child.

"I need to pee…" Gabi excused, her bladder kicking in as she made her way to the toilet and when she came out, she gratefully rested on the sofa to be bombarded with gifts.

Toys- in every form, clothes- in every colour, gadgets, gizmo's and beauty products for 'after the birth to pamper herself' from Sharpay. Vouchers for hair, nails and pedicures, a sack full of practical things like cotton wool and baby speakers from her mom. And then there was Troy's.

She unwrapped the large box with dry lips, licking them in her nervousness and twenty pairs of eyes rested on her and she felt her skin sweat with the pressure.

"I hope she likes it," he whispered to the woman next to him, receiving an adoring stare that said she would, even though she had no clue what he had bought.

Gabi slid out a boxed-up baby-bath. Tiny and white and perfect for her child- and something no-one else had thought of. But with it, He'd also enclosed a water-proof camera and a wipe-friendly album, so she could take pictures and store them, all without worrying about splashes and spills.

She looked up to him, tears in her eyes, knowing they were just ordinary items, but finding their value so much more because they were from him.

"Thank you." She said with emotion, walking over and bending to hug him, right in front of a room full of broody women, all who aww'ed at their embrace.

"Thank you, everyone," Gabi said to everyone, regaining her balance with a helping hand from Troy who then stood to support her.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured into her ear.

She nodded. "I'm okay."

"You said that last time."

"I'm going to sit down again," she promised, waddling back to the sofa and doing as she said, holding onto his hand before he left. "Sit with me."

He nodded and sank beside her, receiving her weight onto his shoulder where he firstly jerked in surprise, then quickly encompassed her shoulders with his arm, holding her gently and brushing a kiss to her forehead, more to test her fever than anything, but every woman in the room didn't miss the tenderness between them.

"I should take you home," he husked.

"No, they did all this for me," she tucked her head into his neck. "They won't mind if I rest for a while."

"Of course not," he assured, letting his fingers train back her tendrils gently before he looked up to find a roomful of besotted stares on them. "Oh, hi," he blushed.

"You have an amazing way with her," Gabi's mother spoke first.

"Every woman is precious." He announced, repeating his mantra from his own parents.

"It's rare to find a man who thinks so," a cynical woman across the room agreed and he smiled shyly.

"It's just what I was taught."

"Your mom must be a special lady." Another agreed.

"She is. She had me, right? That's amazing in itself."

"Will you be there, when she gives birth?" Another asked.

He looked down as Gabi fidgeted and he rubbed her arm with his free hand, wrapping that across his chest to hold her closer as she frowned in her light sleep, drawing more noises from his audience.

"If she wants me to be." He answered finally.

"What happens after?" He looked up to see who had asked and found Taylor's measured gaze on his.

"I'll be around as long as she needs me." He promised.

"Despite your moving from state to state on a six-monthly basis?" She challenged.

"Tay!" Sharpay chided at her friend's invasive questions in such a crowded room.

"No, its okay," Troy nodded easily at her accusation. "You're right, I have moved around a lot. But I might have something worth staying around for now." He hedged quietly.

"Let's leave them some peace," Marcia decided. "I made hors d'oevres, do you want to come through to the kitchen and get some?" She invited the other guests.

An excitable chatter struck up at the mention of food and when they were alone again, Troy kissed Gabi's forehead again and brushed his thumb over the shell of her ear. "Sleep well, beautiful."

In the doorway, Taylor looked to Sharpay and felt guilt weigh in her tummy. "See?" The blonde asked.

"Is he as smitten as he looks?" She wondered.

"You can't make up tenderness like that." Sharpay sighed jealously.

"He came out of nowhere; we know nothing about him…"

"Maybe there's nothing to know." Sharpay cut her off. "It's obvious he's one of the nice guys- they don't tend to have skeletons lurking in their closets, Tay."

"It just seems too soon." Tay frowned worriedly.

"He's not trying to get into her pants is he?" Sharpay defended. "Look at him; he just wants to care for her. Let Gabi decide what's too soon."

Taylor nodded. "You're right, I'm just a little jealous of them, that's all."

"Yeah, me too," her friend sighed as they both watched Troy touch Gabi's tummy with the tips of his fingers.

"Hey little bump," he called to the still baby. "You okay in there?"

He smiled as he got an answering tickle, moving his hand back up to cup Gabi's arm until her two best friends came back in, brandishing a plate full of goodies for him.

"Here, before it all goes," Sharpay told him.

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully, eyeing Taylor nervously. "So, do you want to ask me anything else?" He asked upfront.

Taylor blushed and smiled tightly. "No, it's ok."

"I know how it must seem," he conceded as Sharpay gave her friend a reproachful look.

"Yeah, it does seem that way, too." Taylor agreed. "But I can see she totally trusts you. I never saw her like this." She admitted.

"Not with Jacob?" He questioned.

"He wasn't the touchy-feely type, you might say."

"Oh," he nodded.

"I'm glad she has you to help her through the birth and with everything."

"Thank you."

"Just please don't hurt her. She's our best friend."

He looked up and met her gaze with his direct blue one. "I promise."


	11. So Not Sexy

Dedicated to Tamishness. Rest in Zefron Peace. LY.

**Chapter 11**

Her fever was gone. Gabi woke up and felt like the snap had been put back in her peas as she sat up in bed and blinked to test the feeling further. Yep, she was definitely on the mend.

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and shunted across to reach her toes to the floor, holding the weight of her baby in her hands as she walked the wooden floors bare footed, searching for her live-in nanny, finding him awake, freshly muscled and sweaty and dressed in….not much.

She tilted her head as she came around the kitchen island, gaining a perfect view of not only his extremely loaded upper half, but his golden-tanned thighs and calves too as he drank a glass of raw eggs in only his boxers.

"Oh god," She bilked, the sight of the eggs prompting her sickness, leaving her scrabbling for the bathroom.

Troy looked up in surprise, not knowing she was there as he placed his glass down, now empty and quickly followed her through to her bathroom where he watched her wretch with familiar unease.

When she looked up, he scooped his arms around her and held her against his warm, bare body, unable to resist her vulnerability any more.

"It'll stop soon." He promised.

"So not sexy, huh?" She smiled.

He brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek and smiled back. "You can't be sexy all the time, it wouldn't be fair."

She cuddled into his chest and sighed. "You do a pretty good job."

"I have my top off. It always changes opinions." He joked.

She giggled at his joke and pulled away to brush her teeth, while he told her he was going to shower and she smiled sadly at the thought of him getting dressed.

Luckily for her, he only put on a vest and some long shorts, leaving his arms bare for her perusal.

"How was gym?" She enquired, watching him roll his sore shoulder.

"Ah, it was good," he recounted, handing her a plate of fruit with a crumpet on the side.

"Your shoulder hurts again…" she moved to touch her fingers there, making him tense, then relax as she worked the knot.

"Yeah…" He tipped his chin to his chest, his glasses sliding down his nose a little so he shoved them back up.

"Troy?"

"Mm?" He was somewhere else when she called his name and she couldn't stop her lips pressing into his muscled shoulder, tasting his skin just how she had wanted to when she had seen him half naked this morning.

His smile preceded his moan and she quickly ran her hands up under the hem of his vest, letting her lips trail up the expanse of his back, her bump pressing into him as she rubbed closer, her breath on his neck before she kissed there, too.

"Gabi," he caught her hands as they rounded his chest, his vest discarded to the counter-top, their breakfast forgotten.

She paused and brushed the softness of her lips over his painful shoulder, making him tense with arousal. He turned and cupped her face, his intense eyes never leaving hers as he leaned down to kiss her, joining their mouths and pressing her belly into his muscled abdomen.

His hands never left her face, her hair or her neck as they fused their mouths and gave into their attraction, lending Gabi to finally anchor his hands on her hips to encourage him to touch where she wanted to be touched, where she _needed_ to be touched.

Troy curled his hands over her wide hips, down over her enlarged backside and back up again, into the small of her back he had rubbed so many times, his fingertips playing gentle tickles up her skin before his hands drew up her night-dress and bared her curvy body, to her waist while he kissed her mouth and cupped her belly.

"Troy," she demanded between kisses, finally receiving his hands where she had craved them, against her breasts.

He weighed the heavy flesh in his hands, brushed his thumbs over her peaks and caved as he lifted the nightdress all the way over her head, faced with her naked shape.

He dipped his head to taste her, kissing down her chest toward her mounds, flicking his tongue there and hearing her cries, bringing her hips to his and drawing her up his thigh to make their position more comfortable, so her bump wasn't blocking their need to touch and taste.

Gabi cupped his face as he paused and looked up, sliding his glasses off as they became too smudged to see through.

"I want you, Troy," she admitted, not knowing how her body would cope, but knowing she felt it deep inside.

"We can't Gabi- the bleeding, the cramps…" He brushed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her lips.

Her face creased with disappointment, begging him. "If we're careful…"

"I don't want to harm little bump…"

She groaned at his words, finding them such an aphrodisiac as she arched against his thigh, his gentle tender hands supporting her waist.

"Just you calling my bump little bump makes me want this so much," she clung to his shoulders and reached to kiss him again, losing her hands in his hair.

He licked his lips, flicking his eyes across her face. "I have an idea."

She was about to ask him what, but he lifted her with ease, carrying her through to her room, laying her on the bed and kissing up the inside of her leg from her ankle upwards.

"No, Troy…" She knew his intention and begged him to complete her how she wanted him to.

He flicked his tongue against her inner knee, making her writhe on the bed, her bump bare and proud and she covered her hands over it, as if to hide it from his gaze. He smiled at her and crawled up, kissing over her swollen tummy, too, his nose cutely pressing into the skin as he did so.

"Hey little bump, sorry you had to see this," he joked, making her groan and smile as he kissed her unborn so exquisitely.

He dipped his head back down, parting her thighs with his, kneeling to reach her intimacy. He touched her first with gentle, gentle touches that were barely there and brought her wet and wanting with the build up. Then his tongue followed, soft and slow, then flicking insistently, expertly striking into her in hot flashes, or pressing against her nub in flickers, to bring her orgasm rolling over her body in waves of rocking pleasure.

Her fingers sank into his hair as he kissed back up her body tenderly, kissing her mouth for a long moment to share his emotions before he lay next to her, cuddling her to him.

She rolled over and looked to him, touching his face, kissing him and then running her hands down, toward his shorts. He smiled and caught her hands, nuzzling her nose.

"You don't have to."

"I can't do what I want to do so let me pleasure you," she asked and he kissed her again, feeling her sit up to slide his shorts and boxers down over his hips, enjoying the expanse of his body as she went, kissing and licking in small, gentle sips.

"Are you tired, Gabi?" He worried on a sigh, losing his fingers in her curls.

"Nope," she assured, finally kissing where she wanted to kiss, taking him into her mouth and playing out his fantasy with her mouth.

He jerked his hips as he spilt his seed, his orgasm fast and satisfying after a long build up. He quickly rose to clean himself up and returned to her, in bed in his boxers, finding her snoozing already.

He smiled, spooning her and touching her bump protectively, kissing her shoulder caringly.

"Sleep tight, beautiful." He whispered and she smiled sleepily, reaching back to touch his hair briefly. "Rest well, little bump."

Gabi woke, rolled backwards a little and found a hard wall of muscle there, making her close her eyes and smile in memory.

Troy had covered her in the duvet, preferring to remain coverless she noted as she rolled over and supported her bump as it rolled with her.

"Little bump on the move," he smiled sleepily, tangling his hands into her sleep-messed hair.

"This morning was amazing." She pressed her palms into his chest with a happy smile as his arms tightened around her.

"I know," he kissed her nose cutely. "How's bump today?"

"Okay," she rubbed the mound. "More than okay," she added as his belly touched hers.

"We have anti natal class at three." He remembered.

"We have time." She smiled at his business mindedness.

"I have to go gym…"

"Now?" She looked up, begging with her eyes for him to stay a little longer.

He licked his lips, squinting a little to bring her into focus. "Maybe not right now."

She smiled and relaxed back into the pillow, for the first time in two weeks, not having sickness dragging her out of bed.


	12. Nice Boy

Thank you for the comments everyone :)

**Chapter 12**

Gym was the usual punishment that Troy afforded himself, only today, he didn't have sexual frustration to add to his list of motives.

He pumped and ran and rowed on the machinery, but he did it with a smile, a happy relief that Gabi and her bump were well-fed and well-rested while he built his strong body up.

When he had left, it had been after several, long, tempting kisses on her behalf and she had smiled with unhidden joy when he had finally slipped out, but he couldn't help feeling a little ache at his decision to go and not stay with her, like she wanted him to.

Sometimes his controlling mind just didn't let up and he hoped Gabi would forgive him that.

His gym buddy noticed the difference and commented on his smile, asking him why he was so darn happy.

"I finally met a girl, Lorenzo." Troy told his friend as they ran side by side on the treadmills.

"I thought you were gay?" The big, boxer-man joked with a grin.

"Apparently not." He conceded.

"Hey, I'm happy for you buddy. She must be hot too, to have you grinning so hard?"

"She's beautiful." Troy nodded and looked up with smitten blue eyes.

"What's her name?" Lorenzo wondered.

"Gabriella." Troy supplied, smiling at the sound of it, even.

"Oh, Montez?" Lorenzo asked. "I think I know her…"

"Then you know how amazing she is," Troy guessed.

"She's pregnant, right?" Lorenzo wondered.

Troy licked his lips and looked to his friend, wondering if he would feel differently about his happiness now.

"Ah, yeah." He nodded. "Do you know her ex?"

"No…" Lorenzo shook his head. "Well I did, not now. Look, good for you buddy. I'm glad you're happy."

Troy nodded, still not sure of the other man's feelings. "Thanks."

"She sure is a pretty girl," Lorenzo smiled then as the awkward moment passed, and Troy grinned with bright eyes.

"The best." He agreed.

"When's the baby due?"

"Not long now…" Troy supplied, slowing his run to a walk to warm down.

"You'll make a great dad." His friend proclaimed, making Troy blush.

"Thanks. I'll try."

"Hey, look after her!" Lorenzo called as Troy dried his hair with a towel and shut off his machine, wandering away.

Troy nodded and threw him a parting wave. "You bet I will."

/

"Ah Gabriella and the lovely Troy…" Nigella seemed overly pleased to see them as she ushered them into the room, Troy's hand protectively on Gabi's lower back as they came through.

"The very same…" Gabi smiled bemusedly at the woman.

"Only two weeks left now!" She said excitedly as if they didn't already know this.

They came in and Troy helped Gabi to the mat before he sat with her, his legs either side of hers and his chest to her back as Nigella directed them.

Troy sat back on his hands while the midwife explained the exercise, only he couldn't concentrate on anything but the delicate arch of Gabi's neck while she sat, feet together between his thighs.

Gabi turned to him with a look over her shoulder when Nigella started up the relaxing music and he smiled at her blankly.

"What?"

"You're meant to be massaging my bump," she prompted and he flicked a look around the room to see the other men cradling their partner's tummies and encouraging them to lean back into their strong bodies.

"Psh, I do that all the time," he smiled, and then grasped her belly gently in his hands, brushing his lips against her ear as he did so. "Is that okay?"

She smiled and arched back, gripping his knees for support as she let the sensuality of the moment wash over her, enveloping her in warm, hazy feelings she lost herself in.

Troy was telling her some kind of story- well not telling it so much as murmuring it against her ear as she flopped her head against his shoulder and let him win. It was about a princess and maybe a prince and she was sure he mentioned a white horse but to be honest, she couldn't tell as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck behind her, stretching her body for his hands.

He stroked and circled her belly, under the profound bulge, around the sides, over the top and right up to where it almost touched her heavy breasts where he would stop and stroke down again, leaving her aching and tingling for more.

If Nigella hadn't been calling out instructions she might have found herself in an entirely different situation, such was her level of arousal, but unfortunately, she was and her directional voice snapped Gabi out of her sensual dream, blinking around the room with belated embarrassment as she realised she was the last of the group to end the exercise.

"Oh my gosh," she floundered, struggling to sit up and failing as her relaxed body weighted her down.

"Hey, don't rush," Troy kissed her temple. "They said take as long as you like…"

"Everyone is staring at me," Gabi replied between clenched teeth, forcing a smile.

"Only because they're jealous," he smiled, stilling his hands and brushing only his thumbs on her mound.

"Jealous of what?" She frowned.

"That frankly distracting moan you just gave out," he swallowed at the thought of it, smiling at their peers.

Nigella quickly switched to a new exercise, leaving only Gabi and Troy caught up in the moment before.

"I didn't!" Gabi gasped, twisting to check if he was lying but he nodded with a cute lip twist. "Oh god!" She hid her face in her hands.

"Don't be sorry. Every woman here wanted some of what you're having," he chuckled.

"It's your fault…" She grumbled, finally finding leverage to sit up properly.

"How did you figure that?"

"You were whispering things to me," she frowned crossly.

"It was Sleeping Beauty!" He defended with mischievous eyes.

"Then I blame your hands. They always do things to me."

"I just did what I was asked to do…" He smiled, brushing his fingertips down her neck, making her shiver.

"Well now you made me look like I was…" She blushed.

"Look like you were what?" He enquired with interest.

"Getting off on it!" She accused, squinting at him, only he smiled a lazy, sexy smile which confirmed she in fact, was.

He licked his lips. "It was pretty damn sexy."

"Stop." She commanded. "I don't need everyone in this room knowing what you do to me, Troy Bolton," she sulked.

"Well they all know what you do to me," he arched his brow and she gaped as she turned to him again, seeing him sat back on his hands, his groin bared and his arousal pressed evidently against his jeans where she had moved and exposed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with concern, her eyes glued there as she tried to breathe calmly.

He shrugged. "You were upset."

"And you just sit there and-"

"Ehem," Nigella coughed gently beside them both and Gabi looked up with a guilty stain of red across her cheeks.

"Hi," she said tightly.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave if you're not participating. You're distracting the other members…" Nigella informed them and Troy laughed out loud at this, realising they were indeed attracting stares of hostility from having their separate conversation.

"Okay, home time," He smiled, launching to his feet to help Gabi up, too.

"I cannot believe you got us kicked out of class!" She hissed, accepting his jacket around her shoulders as he guided her out.

"Hey, you were the one who went vocal…" He teased, cuddling her into his side as she wrapped both her arms around his.

"I thought you were a nice boy," she accused.

"I am," he grinned proudly. "You felt nice didn't you?"

"I am so glad I never have to see those people again." She huffed.

"Gabi, they all wanted to be you," he chuckled, touching his hand to her head quickly in affection.

"Just because I have a partner who thinks its funny to make me horny in class doesn't mean they should all do it…" She grumbled.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He stopped her and cupped her face. "I'm sorry if anything I did in there made you feel uncomfortable."

She raked her eyes over his face and pursed her lips to speak. "It made me feel sexy, Troy. It made me want so much more."

He leaned down to kiss her mouth, once, for a long moment. "Patience." He said.

"Was I really loud?" She worried as they began walking again.

"You were magnificent," he grinned, tickled by her outburst.

"Troy, honestly, was it really loud?" She begged.

He leaned down to kiss her hair. "It was pretty loud." He shared honestly, squeezing her closer. "But you're cute enough to get away with it."

"All those people…" she shook her head. "I must have sounded like I was having an orgasm or something. Just from some stupid belly rub."

"I think we should practice that exercise when we get home…"

"No!" She swiped his chest.

"You worry too much," he smiled softly.

"I for one thought you would be as embarrassed as me! Where did my shy, adorable Troy go?" She begged.

"He's here," he shrugged. "I just found it amusing…"

"Hmmph," she unlatched from his side and folded her arms, gaining his arm around her shoulders as he scooped her back.

"You look beautiful when you're angry," he smiled against her hair.

"Don't even try and charm me…" She warned, her smile already growing.

"You don't really hate me do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

"But little bump likes me…" He posed.

"She must be mad."

"I had fun tonight, Gabi," He smiled down on her.

"At my expense," she retorted.

"I'm serious. I had a really good time."

Gabi looked up and fleetingly wondered why he hadn't always had a good time, but she put it to the back of her mind as she tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"Me, too." She conceded.


	13. Jacob

Thanks for comments everyone!

**Chapter 13**

"So it's true, then," Jacob leaned from the shadows of his car into the light of the street lamp as Gabi and Troy came back from class, now hand in hand and smiling at each other.

"Jake." Gabi froze, fear and confusion lacing across her face. She felt Troy step forward beside her, a silent threat to Jacob and a support to her.

"I heard you were passing some other guy off as the father," he said, his grey eyes hard like steel.

"You left." She told him. "You told me you wanted nothing to do with me, or the baby."

"Maybe I changed my mind." He posed.

"You're just jealous," she remarked knowingly, expressing with her free hand her disregard. "You just don't want anyone else to have me."

"He's a little geeky for you isn't he?" Jacob flicked his cool gaze down Troy's long body, clocking his specs and his gentle demeanour right away.

She felt Troy tense beside her and dip his head shyly at the accusation, despite his stance to protect her and she gripped his hand tightly as she spoke.

"He treats me how I should be treated. Not that it's any of your business. Why did you even come back?"

"I told you I didn't want no child of mine from you," The man snarled, causing Troy to step forward again, in front of Gabi now. Jake looked down him and laughed. "Come on pretty boy…"

"Jake, just go," Gabi stood before him and met his gaze. "You should never have come back here," she protected her bump with her hand as she felt a wriggle inside, followed by a twinge.

As Jake stepped forward, Troy intervened, leaving Gabi to step back and protect herself from the other man's aggressive stance.

"Don't think this is over," he warned.

Troy licked his lips and lifted his hand to the man's shoulder, pressing very simply on a nerve there that could kill him, checking over his shoulder that Gabi wasn't seeing. She wasn't, because she was cradling her belly but his concern was interrupted by his need to get rid of her ex.

"Don't come by again. I'm asking you nicely." He told the man while his eyes were wide with shock and pain, unknowing how the so-called geek could paralyse him with one touch.

"She has my kid," Jake argued.

"No, I think you gave up that right when you walked away. So do it again and never come back."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll press harder and show you what the geek can do," his blue eyes pierced through his lenses and his superhero side came flushing out.

"You gonna pretend my kid is yours?" Jake smirked.

"No, I'm gonna make sure he or she has a father." Troy corrected, loosening his grip and waiting for the man to go.

"Fine, whatever. Freak." Jake cast out as he stumbled away, flicking one more fearful look at his unknown foe.

"Troy!" Gabi dropped to the ground as he whipped around, causing him to stride over and cuddle around her shoulders.

"Gabi are you okay?"

"It's time," She looked up, her face pinched with worry and he realised her waters had broken under the stress of seeing her ex.

"It's okay," he assured, lifting her into his arms and quickly carrying her the rest of the way home to the truck, running inside her apartment for her pre-packed bag and running back out, climbing into the driver's seat and looking over.

"Gabi?" He checked as she curled over in the seat, head between her knees.

"I'm okay," she called and he nodded, driving the way to the hospital as quickly as the speed limits would allow, quickly commandeering a wheelchair for Gabi as he pulled up outside and helped her into it, noticing her performing the breathing techniques they practised in class.

She reached up for his hand and he offered it, steering the wheelchair with one hand as he looked down on her. "You're doing great, Montez."

She smiled at his nickname and closed her eyes as another contraction hit, taking her breath away.

"Hi, we're in labour!" Troy told the clerk at the desk, and then winced. "I mean she is, Gabriella Montez," he added finally.

"Just one moment, sir…" The attendant told him as they called through for a doctor, one arriving almost as quickly and gesturing them through.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jones, call me Audrey," The British woman told them, but looked to Troy. "Are you daddy?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"How far apart are your contractions, Gabriella?" She asked the small girl.

"About ten minutes," she puffed, her face flushed and her hair matted to her face.

"Okay here's the cubicle, we're getting ready. Troy," Audrey touched his arm and he wondered how she knew his name but he guessed he must have told the clerk without knowing he actually had.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Gabriella comfortable for me?" She asked and he nodded, bewildered at events.

"Sure…" He stared into space and swallowed, then snapped into action, helping Gabi from her chair and toward the hospital bed.

"Wait!" She pressed a hand to his chest and he paused as she breathed through another painful contraction, her small body seeming like it wouldn't cope, but it did and she quickly wiped away her tears, turning to grasp Troy's t-shirt in her hands as she began to cry. "I can't do this!"

"Oh, babe, you can," he rubbed large comforting hands down her back. "You're doing great, just breathe, okay?" He instructed, running through the exercises with her, gaining her gaze on his and relieving her panicked state somewhat, although his nearly doubled with it.

"Stay with me?" She asked and he nodded, puzzled.

"Of course."

She climbed onto the softer surface, choosing to kneel while she gained her bearings and Troy dutifully drew hair hair back into a ponytail, encompassing all the greasy strands into a quickly- made bun. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You're so beautiful right now."

"Only because I'm on all fours," she denied with a tight smile, making him smile back.

"Gabi, would you rather be in the birthing pool?" Audrey asked, seeing the girl's position on the table.

"Okay," Gabi agreed, Troy lifting her in his arms to carry her over, kissing her sweat-beaded forehead as he tenderly swept the moisture away with his palm.

"You're awesome, you know that?" He told her, smiling down over her naked body, touching her bump under the water. "And little bump." He added.

"She's not gonna be a little bump any more," Gabi worried, clutching his hand at the side of the pool, finding both his wrapping hers briefly before he soothed her forehead again as another contraction hit.

"I know. I can't wait…" He smiled.

"She's gonna be screaming and feeding and pooing…"

"It's okay, Gabi. We'll cope." He kissed her forehead again, then her lips as she pouted them.

"I'm glad you're here…" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Me too."

"There's something I have to tell you…"

"It can wait," he assured, feeling her squeeze his hand again as pain rippled through her and he ached to climb into the pool and hold her.

"No, it can't…" She began, but her face paled as she closed her eyes.

"Gabi?"

"Oh god," her pain kicked in real and fast as she felt the push from inside and he could only watch in concentrated fear, swallowing frequently and brushing his soothing hand over her forehead as the midwife took charge and told her when to push and when to rest.

"This is it," Audrey nodded to the nurse who stood beside the pool while she accompanied Gabi, ready to catch her baby. "Push for me Gabi…"

"Owwwwww.." Gabi screamed, gripping Troy's hand and hearing his gentle persuasion whispered into her ear.

"_Push, Gabi. Good, you're doing good."_

She turned and looked up to him, meeting his blue eyes before her face creased in pain, the final part of her journey complete as her baby shot into the shallow water, caught by Audrey and quickly brought up for air after cutting the umbilical, handed to the nurses to weigh and check her over.

"It's a girl," Audrey smiled happily as she delivered Gabi's placenta and began to empty the pool so they could move her.

Gabi's mouth ovalled in shock as she stared at Troy, her happy tears quickly replacing her shock. "It's a girl! Oh my god, I have a baby girl!"

"And she's healthy- six pounds ten ounces," the nurse supplied as Gabi was wrapped in a gown and gently walked to the bed where she reached for Troy, tearful and emotional.

"You were right all along," she curled her fingers into his hair, becoming distracted as her grizzling, fidgeting baby was placed in her arms, against her chest for her to meet. "Hi! Hi pretty girl!" She wept with pride as she wiped some mucus from her tiny cheek.

"She is so beautiful," Troy kissed her temple. "Just like her mother."

"Say hi to Troy, Anna. Say hi to the most amazing man I know…" Gabi bit her lower lip as she turned and cupped his cheek, reaching up to kiss him even though she were covered in mucky water and half dressed and sweaty, she didn't care. He'd been there. Through all of it. Through her worries, through the pain and now he was smiling at her like she had done the most amazing thing in the world, his glasses not dimming his eyes, only featuring them more against the black of the frames.

"You're more amazing. Look what you made today," he smiled, touching the lightest hand to Anna's back, laughing as she cried.

"She hates me," he teased.

"No, she just doesn't know how to laugh yet," Gabi corrected and he shifted onto the bed beside her, cuddling her into his side.

"I love these ones," Audrey told her nursing partner.

"The ones who really love each other?" Louise checked and Audrey nodded.

"The men who really want to be dads."

"He is pretty good…" Louise noted.

"He didn't pass out, it's a good start," Audrey smiled, leaving the couple to bond while they finished cleaning up.

/

"Oh, I'm sorry," Troy came into the nursery to find Gabi in her rocking chair, breast feeding her new born, blushing as he went to back out.

"No, it's okay," she assured, gesturing him in. "Come and sit with us."

He nodded and waited for her to stand, sitting in her big chair and waiting for her to re-settle in his lap, a strange feeling for him to be cradling both of his girls.

He watched as little Anna suckled Gabi's nipple, receiving her milk to nourish her tiny body and he stroked Gabi's hair back from her face so he could see her proud smile.

"She's a natural," she told him.

"She has you as her mom." He complimented.

"And you as her…" Gabi paused, not sure what he was to Anna now they had gone beyond boss and employee. "Adopted dad?" She suggested.

"Sure," he smiled with a nod, brushing the edge of his finger down Anna's cheek. "I'd be honoured."

"I'm getting tired when I nurse her," Gabi admitted after two sleepless nights, fraught with worry and night feeds.

"Lean on me," he husked, watching as she rested back on his body so he could wrap his arms right around them both.

"I couldn't have done it without you…"

"You would be surprised," he assured.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No, thank you. For letting me be a part of this."

She smiled softly as Anna stopped suckling and she got up to lay the baby in her swinging crib.

"#Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…#" The child was asleep with a couple of fidgets and she looked up to Troy sleepily. "I don't think I can move."

He grinned and bent to lift her, gaining her hands around his neck and her cheek against his throat.

"You know you don't have to wake up with me," she commented as he lay her in bed. "One of us should get some sleep."

"I like watching you." He admitted shyly, ridding his glasses to the night stand, cuddling her into his arms.

"My belly is like Jell-O right now," she warned as his strong arms enveloped her and she felt him kiss into her hair.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful." He promised.

She smiled and snuggled close, falling asleep in total bliss.


	14. A Way With Babies

Ah thanks again people for your lovely comments!

Only 2 more chapters left :)

I'm thinking of posting either 'Ugly' next- a high school drama or 'Upside Down'- please read my profile and help me choose!

Thank you!

**Chapter 14**

Anna was crying. She was crying really loudly and she had been all morning and while Gabi had thought her plan to cope alone without help had been a good one, right now she would give anything for Troy's expertise.

Only she'd sent him out- grocery shopping. Not that they needed groceries but he had kindly obeyed like the good person he was and he wasn't to know she was trying to be selfish with her time with Anna.

Soon enough, the door was shouldered open by his pleasing form and she sighed thankfully at his return.

"Hey, little bump, we can hear you halfway across the state!" He teased, dropping his grocery sacks on the table and encompassing Gabi and the crying baby into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"She won't stop for anything…" Gabi explained and he smiled, thumbing her cheek.

"You did nothing wrong." He assured, knowing her worry and she let out a breath in relief.

"Will you rock her while I go pee?" She asked and his eyes shone at the thought of holding her, a concept Gabi still wasn't used to.

"I'd love to…" He agreed taking her and expertly tucking her into his arm, instantly singing to her as Gabi dashed for the toilet, pausing at the door as she heard the sharp cries stop suddenly and she turned back, seeing Troy making baby-talk, bouncing Anna so carefully in his arms.

"What the heck?" She wondered as she used the rest room and returned, looking in on her sleeping baby, now gurgling spit bubbles in Troy's cradled arms.

"You're right, babies do like you." Gabi agreed.

He looked up. "She's your daughter. She loves you." He assured.

"But she stopped crying for you," she smiled sadly, wishing she had the knack.

"Oh, Gabi, I never meant to…"

"It's okay," she assured, tiptoeing to kiss his mouth.

He watched her go to her room and he lay the infant in her carry-cot where he could hear her if she woke again.

"Your mom's coming tonight." He reminded her, hoping to see her smile.

"Are we cooking for her?"

"I am," he assured. "I got beef for casserole."

"My saviour," she smiled and he lay on the bed next to her, facing up.

"Are you okay?" He checked, looking over to her with concern, touching her fingers with his.

"I'm tired, that's all," she assured and closed her long dark lashes down to signal her desire to sleep.

Troy stretched across to kiss her mouth softly. "Sleep well." He flicked a look down her softened features before he rolled up again, going into the kitchen to start preparations for dinner.

"We'll want fresh bread, won't we Anna?" He asked the baby as he hummed to the quiet radio, putting together ingredients to make the dough.

"What do you think? Carrots or peas?" He held up a carrot and the frozen peas to the wide-awake baby who just looked at him blankly.

"Both, great choice." He smiled, turning back to his casserole dish which was quickly filling with raw vegetables.

"Red wine?" He asked her next, pressing his lips in. "Just a splash, we don't wanna make mommy sick do we..?" He murmured, looking over his shoulder as the baby gurgled.

"You think more?" He tipped his lips down. "Okay but you can tell her why she feels dizzy later…"

"Troy, what _are_ you doing?" Gabi squinted at him, rubbing her forehead as she came into the kitchen doorway, having heard him talking to the baby before she got there.

"Cooking dinner." He looked up innocently.

"You're asking a baby how much wine to put into the casserole…"

"She's a good cook," he nodded and Gabi walked over and touched Anna's tiny hand before she threw her arms around the big, adorable man decorating her kitchen.

"You are so darn adorable." She sighed and he looked down on her, noticing her face looked pale.

"Are you okay? You look peaky?"

"I'm still tired," she licked dry lips. "I came for water."

Troy flicked his concerned gaze over her and assessed, finding nothing glaringly obvious.

"We'll make an appointment tomorrow…" He suggested.

"You hear him, Anna? Always worrying," Gabi told her child, kissing her three times before she drank from her glass.

"You should go back to bed," he told her, coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Mom will be here in a few hours…"

"You have time. Take another hour, I'll call you so you have time to get ready." He kissed her neck.

"You are one amazing nanny," she teased, twisting to link her fingers at his neck to smile into his face, albeit stretched.

He kissed her lips. "Do I need to carry you back to bed?"

"Is that a promise?" She wondered just as he lifted her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love it when you do that."

"I wish I was carrying you to the bedroom for a whole other reason…"

"Patience, remember?" She kissed his jaw. "You said so."

"I was joking," he assured, laying her down and testing her forehead temperature. "You're a little warm; keep the covers on, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"I'll take care of dinner and Anna and you just rest."

"Alright, alright," she sighed as she rolled over and let her eyes close in the twilight of the room. "I'm sleeping…"

Troy checked on her one last time before he left the room, leaving her door ajar in case she called for him.

/

"Mrs. Montez," Troy kissed both Marcia's cheeks and showed her in, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Hello, Troy. How's my grandchild?" She wondered as he brought her through, easily lifting Anna from her baby seat to pass to the older woman, still fidgeting his hands nervously.

"Anna is fine, she's a good baby," he smiled shyly.

"You have a way with babies, don't you?" Marcia commented from the way he had lifted and handled the tiny bundle.

"Look, Gabi's not very well and I'm probably worrying over nothing, but I'm going to take her to the hospital, to be sure it's nothing serious…" He explained, finally explaining his nerves.

"Oh, my," Marcia's face creased with concern and she handed Anna back to Troy, rather than laying her in the seat as she ventured toward Gabi's room and pushed the door open gently.

"Gabriella? It's mom, are you okay honey?" Marcia came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, shadowed by Troy who cradled the quietly suckling baby who was using his little finger as a nipple.

Gabi squinted her eyes open, her skin sheened with sweat. "I don't know, mom," she swallowed. "It hurts…"

"Where, honey? Where does it hurt?"

Gabi cupped her tummy and Marcia drew back the covers to find some blood stains on the bed sheets, Troy's brows rising quickly at the sight.

"They weren't there before…"

Marcia nodded knowingly and touched Gabi's forehead. "We're taking you to the hospital, darling, to get you checked over," she told her daughter calmly as she stood and went to Troy.

"Is she okay?" He wondered worriedly.

"I think it's a tear…or a cut that hasn't healed. Can you stay here with the baby?" Marcia asked.

"I can but I don't want to…" He frowned, looking over to the small girl in the bed.

"I don't want to drag Anna all through the hospital and stress her out. Unless you want to take Gabi and I'll babysit?" The woman offered.

Troy felt torn. He wanted to be there for Gabi _and _for Anna but should he just let her mother take her and stay where he belonged?

"No, it's okay, I'll wait here." He nodded decisively. "But let me carry Gabi to your car…"

He quickly deposited Anna into her seat and strapped her in; leaving Marcia to watch her for the moments it took him to carry Gabi to the car. Once he had laid her gently inside, he touched her face gently.

"Come back soon huh?" He asked, heartbroken.

"Where's Anna?" Gabi asked, confused and disorientated.

"She's safe with me. Your mom's coming down now…" He kissed her forehead. "Get better."

Troy hugged Marcia as she opened the door to leave, shocking her with his show of affection.

"Call me…" He begged simply and she nodded, leaving briskly and leaving him alone.

Alone to worry.


	15. Hospital

Ah thanks for the comments!

Whirlergirl, you always make me smile with your total absorption into the story!

Hope you like it.

**Chapter 15**

Troy paced. He paced and he agonised and he closed his eyes to the images that flashed behind his eyes of Gabi, hurt and distressed and wondering where he was and where her baby was.

He prayed, too. He prayed Marcia was right and that a few stitches would soon put right what was wrong and that Gabi would be back, her usual sparkly self before long.

"Please let her be okay…" He asked anyone who was listening.

The doorbell went just as he was feeding Anna her evening bottle and he looked up, lips pressed in as he wondered if Marcia was home.

He stood very carefully, not jogging Anna an inch as he did so, creeping to the door with eye flicks between his arm cargo and the destination of his journey. Finally he opened the door latch with a one-second flick, peeling back the door with his toe.

"Hi!" Sharpay greeted excitedly, quickly widening her eyes as she saw the feeding baby. "Sorry!" She whispered, the brightness in her eyes never dimming. Troy couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come in."

"Where's Gabi? I expected Mom to be feeding and changing and being generally OCD about everything…" Sharpay commented knowingly.

"Marcia took her to ER three hours ago." He admitted. "She had a little bleed and hadn't been feeling well…." He sighed.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Sharpay threw her hands over her mouth. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for the call…"

"Oh, Troy," Sharpay touched his arm soothingly. "Of course she'll be fine. Don't listen to me. This is Gabi we're on about. If she survived Jacob then she can survive anything," she mused.

Troy blinked worriedly and took a breath; his eyes gleaning over with tears at the thought Gabi might not be ok. He didn't know what he would do with himself. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet and he did, so much.

He looked to her friend and berated himself for hiding it. He should have told her that day he packed his bags and didn't leave. He should have told her the time he touched her intimately. He should have told her when she gave birth, the proudest day of his life.

"Can you watch Anna?" He asked the blonde suddenly and she looked up, shocked.

"Me? God, no. People don't even trust me with their pets, Troy…"

"Please. There's something I have to tell Gabi and it can't wait another second…" He begged, his fringe flopping down over his glasses where he flipped it back.

"I don't know what to do if she cries…" Sharpay looked panicked as she gently took the baby into her arms, focusing on her with a softened look of love.

"Sing," he suggested, grabbing his coat. "Or try the bottle…"

"Wait! I don't know what to…_do _with her?"

"When she sleeps, lay her in the seat and strap her in. When she wakes- talk to her…just do what feels natural, you'll be amazing I know it," he smiled assuringly and she smiled back for a second as he dashed for the door, ripping it open with rushed force.

"Oh, Troy," Marcia's brows rose as the door swiped open in front of her.

"Is she okay?" He asked with no introductions.

"They kept her in; they asked me to get an overnight bag. I thought I'd ask if you'd like to take it to her…" The older woman suggested at seeing his frantic look.

"That would be amazing, thank you," he sighed with relief.

Marcia nodded and waited until he realised he had to move from the doorway to let her in.

"There's nothing wrong, just a little post-birth bleeding-perfectly normal. But her blood pressure was down and she was a little dehydrated so they wanted to monitor her." Marcia expanded as she came inside. "Who's with Anna?" She wondered of his dash out.

"Sharpay…" He explained, tipping his head toward the open plan living room where they moved through to check on her and found her coping perfectly.

"Will Gabi want to see Anna?" He wondered. "It's so soon to keep them apart…"

"You go down with the bag. Sharpay and I will follow," Marcia assured, leaving him to smile at her thankfully.

"You came at the right time." He admitted.

"Mother's always do," she smiled and he set about packing some things up for Gabi, coming through to say goodbye to the women in his living room.

"Be a good girl for me," he kissed Anna's forehead with a butterfly brush, swallowing hard at having to leave her.

"Oh I will," Sharpay answered seriously and he looked at her with a wan smile.

"Good." He nodded, then looked to Marcia. "See you later."

"Take good care of her," Gabi's mother told him unnecessarily.

He didn't know that he could do anything else.

/

"Are you gonna come in?" Gabi asked Troy with an amused smile, her black curls abundant around her shoulders as she rested her hands on the clean blanket over her body.

He blinked behind his glasses and she noticed the glean of tears as he stepped forward, coming over and framing her face with his large, tender hands.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." He said, swallowing, so grateful to see her face, bright and healthy and her sweet lips smiling.

"What?" She laughed, reaching up to grip his hands in bemusement.

"I love you. I should have told you and I thought I wouldn't get to and when I saw you laying here, I just…I just had to say it." He babbled cutely, flicking his eyes between hers.

"I love you, too, Troy," she smiled through happy tears, leaning up to kiss his lips. "And I'm okay!" She assured with a laugh.

He grinned and nuzzled her nose. "We missed you."

"Is Anna here?" Gabi asked then, looking over his shoulder as he sat on the bed.

"You mom's bringing her and Sharpay later." He assured, folding her hand into his. "We didn't want to overwhelm you."

"And telling me you love me isn't overwhelming at all," she smiled tearily, reaching forward to hug him around the neck, closing her eyes as his arms curled around her back and held her close.

"I never was like other guys," he joked.

"I'm glad," she assured, smiling lopsidedly as she pulled away and laid her palm on his cheek. "I wouldn't take you any other way."

"Are you really ok?" He licked his lower lip.

She nodded. "I can even indulge in foreplay when I feel like it," she twinkled.

"Really?" He smiled back, intrigued.

"See, here's mommy…" Sharpay's clear voice cut the quiet as she cruised in with a small bundle of baby that was crying in short bursts.

Gabi's face lit up as she received her daughter and she instantly nuzzled her, kissing her forehead and shh'ing her cutely as Troy watched and fell in love all over again.

He reached over and cupped her arm, running his thumb over the baby parcel, too before he smiled at the visitors.

"Hey, you didn't lose her!" He teased and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No, she was perfect." The blonde assured. "Thank you for trusting me."

"No problem," he nodded, standing as Marcia came in too. "I should leave you girls to talk…"

"Troy," Gabi reached for his hand and brought him back. "I want you here."

He nodded and sat against the pillow cuddling her and Anna as the women sat around, gooey-eyed at the pair.

"So we can sleep sound tonight in the knowledge you're on the mend?" Marcia asked.

Gabi nodded. "I'm really okay."

"You have a hunky carer, too," Sharpay winked.

Gabi looked up Troy. "That I do."

"I'm going to head home, I've had a long day," Marcia excused, happy now she could see all was well.

"Thanks for coming, Mom," Gabi reached up to hug her with one arm, still cradling Anna who let out a cry for hunger.

"I should go too," Sharpay stood. "Your mom's dropping me back to my car…"

"Thanks, Shar," Gabi smiled, hugging her too. "I'll call you soon."

It was quiet apart from Anna's tiny cries, something Gabi was trying to remedy as she passed the bundle to Troy to remove her gown.

He rose to close the door and the blinds, sitting opposite her to shield her from any incoming visitors as he handed back her daughter, swallowing as he watched the tiny baby suckle Gabi's nipple instinctively.

"You look so beautiful with her, like this," he husked, bringing her rich brown gaze to his.

"Come here," She grasped his sleeve so that he shifted closer, holding them both in his arms so she could kiss his lips while Anna fed. "You're amazing, you know that?" She whispered.

"Not as amazing as you," he smiled cutely and she kissed him again, for longer this time.

"I can't wait to get you home…"

"So you can..?" He flicked her a mischievous look under his glasses.

Gabi settled Anna and smiled gratefully as Troy took her while she put her gown back on to cover up. She smiled at the way he held her, so peacefully in his arms, his blue eyes shining as he watched the baby fidget.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." She stated again.

"I love _you_," He replied. "And Anna too."


	16. Epilogue

Ah thank you everyone for your wonderful words of support- I am shocked when you love the stories I'm not sure about lol ;)

An update on the publishing thing: I found a site that you can post your book on electronically to 'publish' it and then people go and read it and rate it- so I'll let you know when I do that cos I'd love you to read something of mine that's not Troyella and see if you still enjoy it!

I'm thinking to post 'Upside Down' next where Troy is a lifeguard and Gabi is trying to drown herself…

**Epilogue**

"Oh, man…" Troy screwed up his face as Anna successfully catapulted a spoonful of soft baby food right onto his face- covering one lens of his glasses with the thick goo. "It's a good job you're cute…" He grumbled as the baby giggled at him.

He pulled off the frames, squinting to see without them for a moment as he completed the feed and then he went over to the sink to get himself clean- before he would then start on every other surface that she had managed to dirty with her meal. He wondered how she was a healthy baby with the amount of her nutritious dinner she splattered everywhere but in her mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah" She bounced her arms up and down as she sang happily and he couldn't help the warm feeling of pride and affection grow over his skin at watching her. She'd grown so fast!

He loved watching her, loved playing with her and when Gabi came home from work, he loved being with them both, as a family.

As he thought of his partner, he heard her come into the apartment, the door closing gently as she waited to see if Anna were awake before she excitedly cooed at her daughter, receiving happy sounds back from the baby in the high chair.

"Look at you!" Gabi smiled joyously. "Look how big you got!" She scooped her up and nuzzled her belly with her lips, cradling her with a huge grin as she tickled and fussed her child.

"I love how you come in and get the glamorous part of parenting," Troy smiled over at the pair and Gabi was already heading for him, reaching up to curl one hand around the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss.

"Hey, daddy." She murmured with a twinkle in her eye.

"She got me…" He held up his glasses to show what he meant.

"Oh, good girl, aren't you a good girl?" Gabi told her precious bundle, then lay her down to rest, watching as she kicked her feet to bounce her seat up and down once she was strapped in.

"Ma-ma-ma," Anna decided and Gabi smiled.

"She's got 'Ma' now," She told Troy through the hatch to the kitchen. "And she almost has 'Da'."

"I know, isn't she awesome?" He smiled in recognition, then stiffened as two small arms linked around his waist, pressing small breasts into his back.

"Do we get a little 'us' time tonight?" She asked softly and Troy felt the tingle go all the way to his groin.

Their 'us' time had started a little while after Anna had been born, when Gabi was mended and back in the groove and Troy couldn't be happier that they waited. When they finally came together, that night when the storm hit and Taylor was babysitting, it had been more electrical than the lightening outside and since then, they had grabbed moments as and when they could- often on the run or quicker than they'd like- even sometimes incomplete – due to the strains of having a young baby in the house.

Tonight could be another one of those times, but as he turned and cupped her face in his large palms, he hoped not.

He leaned down to kiss her slowly, so slowly with the tenderness that filled every cell in his body and even though their touch was light and controlled, he felt his body react in the same way it always did when she pressed her lithe little body into his.

"Gabi…" He sighed on a desired breath, wanting her even though she was still dressed in one of her suits, something he was used to associating with her work- and therefore tiredness on coming home.

She flung off her jacket and reached behind her to unbutton her skirt, stepping out of the pooling fabric as she kept his gaze and smiled felinely.

"We have time," she assured, returning to his arms, moaning out loud as his hard banded arms pulled her up against his body, taking her feet off the floor as he kissed her with deeper passion this time, something he still marvelled at when it licked inside his belly and stoked his fire within.

The soft press of her belly to his, her hair beneath his fingers, he wanted to stroke every inch of her to a throbbing crescendo before they even contemplated coupling this time. He wanted tonight to be about pleasure.

Gabi had other ideas. She had soon stripped off his top, feasted her hands on his manly torso and was quickly ridding his belt to push his jeans down as he cupped her hair, then her face and kissed deep into her mouth with his tongue.

He let his hands slowly trail down her, the backs of his fingers brushing her hard nipples and bringing them erect, along with a sound of want from her mouth that made him swallow.

She pressed against his thigh, rubbed up against his body- skin on skin now, seeking more.

He gave it. He pressed his knee gently to her core to lend friction where she needed it between her thighs, cupped her backside to bring her further up, against his pelvis and then he bent his body to kiss her flesh, ridding her bra to finally taste her skin, her curls loose and wild over their skin.

"Wait," he panted, trying to slow her needy hands, trying to pace their quick union and Gabi merely smiled at him, swaying her hips as she rid her last barrier, her panties, and then teasingly swiped her fingers under the elasticated band of his shorts, lending her fingers against his washboard belly.

"Wait for what?" She wondered, her dark eyes holding his and never letting go, holding him in a spell-like trance.

"I want to…we always have to rush…" He frowned confusedly at his own words.

"I'm not rushing for Anna," Gabi assured, curling her hand into his hair and then kissing his neck, in short, soft touches that lit his flame and made him groan, her lips against the heavy pulsing in his throat. "I just can't resist you…" She completed her sentence.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist at her words and carried her, toward the sofa, where he laid her and crawled between her thighs, kissing her again with the same deep longing he had always felt with her.

"One day, I'd love to have an Anna of our own," he whispered into her ear, kissing as softly as she had against her skin, waiting for the ultimate moment to complete their foreplay.

Gabi sighed and lost her fingers into his hair, arching up for his body; the one she knew so well now, the one that loved her as strongly as it did tenderly, Troy's kisses and touches never failing to satisfy her.

His words were aphrodisiac to her and she urged him to finish her pleasure-pain.

"Me too," she agreed, crying out as he gently shifted to join them, the renewed pleasure of his body connected to hers creating overwhelming layers of ecstasy to wrap around her.

"Gabi," he sighed, kissing her neck, kissing her temple, thumbing her cheeks as he rocked, gently, with slow precision to draw out their love-making to ridiculous heights.

She stretched out her arms, curved her body up, let his hands hold her and mould her to wherever he wanted her and as her peak neared, she dug her heels into the cushions beneath them and lifted her hips for friction, finding their orgasms synchronising- a lucky accident, she mused with a satisfied smile.

Soon, she felt his lips kissing over her shoulder in the sweet, achingly tender way he always did, something she never tired of.

She brushed a hand into his sex-messed hair and considered the man before her. Without his glasses, with his hair messed and his eyes glowing with carnal pleasure, he was a million miles away from the 'geek' he appeared to be in his glasses with his soft hands. But she loved him both ways- all ways, whatever he looked like.

And he was squinting slightly because she knew he didn't see well without his specs; and it only made him more adorable in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Troy Bolton," she told him.

He smiled back, slowly, eventually revealing his wide grin- the rare one he seemed to save just for her. "I love you too."

"So, are you going to marry me and make an honest woman of me then?" She asked, with a playful smile and he flicked his eyes between hers.

"Gabi are you..?"

"Asking you to marry me?" She laughed. "Yes, what's your answer?"

He kissed her mouth with a soft passion, thumbing her face with gentle strokes that told so much of his feelings for her.

"I would love to," he replied, kissing her again as she wrapped around him and they made the most of Anna's uninterrupted sleep as they consummated their new beginning.


End file.
